


Where Do We Go From Here

by Ethereal_Extraterrestrail



Category: A Plague Tale: Innocence (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Highschool AU, fake dating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Extraterrestrail/pseuds/Ethereal_Extraterrestrail
Summary: It was now or never. “Will you be my fake girlfriend?” she blurted out.Mélie let out a chuckle before realizing the girl was serious. “Wait, what?”Amicia took a breath, swallowed, and took another breath before swallowing again. “Will you be my fake girlfriend?” she asked again, a little more tentatively.“Yeah, I know that,” Mélie laughed before continuing, “But what? Like, why?”---Amicia and Mélie get into a fake relationship
Relationships: Melie/Amicia de Rune
Comments: 31
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I am no expert with the French school system, so feel free to let me know if I made any errors. From what I've gathered, Collège is the equivalent of middle school and Lycée is the equivalent of high school. Lycée is split into three parts: Seconde (15-16), Première (16-17), and Terminale (17-18.) Amicia and her friends are in Seconde.

Perhaps Amicia was tired of the constant unwanted attention from boys. Maybe it was the way her parents and peers consistently asked if she was dating Lucas or Rodric, seeing as they were her only friends. Perhaps it was her jealous ex-boyfriend that she had never even wanted, simply dating him because she didn’t know how to say ‘no’ and now she didn’t know how to tell him to leave her alone. Maybe it was a combination of those things. Either way, Amicia had made up her mind. She needed a fake girlfriend. 

Amicia even had someone in mind. She’d spotted them in the bathroom in between their lunch break. Amicia had somewhat known her since the beginning of le collège, well actually, more known _of_ her. The girl had been washing her hands and Amicia noticed her wearing a small and simple rainbow bracelet. That’s when Amicia made up her mind. 

“Rodric?” Amicia hissed during their shared Language Arts class.

The boy lifted his eyes from the book he was deeply engrossed in to look at Amicia. “What?” 

“That girl over there,” Amicia pointed to a girl a few seats ahead of them, doodling in her notebook. “is Mélie, right?”

“Yeah?” Rodric answered, somewhat uncertainly. “Why?”

“Just curious,” Amicia shrugged before opening her book to continue attempting to read. She was too busy planning to focus on the words covering the page.

Amicia noticed after a few minutes of rereading the same page that Mélie had raised her hand and before being called on informed the teacher, “Mrs. Aude, I need to use the bathroom.” Without waiting for the teacher to grant her permission, she slipped from her seat and left the room.

After the door banged shut behind Mélie, Amicia raised her hand as well. “Mrs. Aude, may I use the restroom, please?”

The teacher wearily nodded. Although it was only the second week of Seconde, the class had already worn her out. 

Rodric shot her a confused look. “You just went last period,” he whispered to her as she stood, grabbing her bag. 

“I’ll be right back,” Amicia responded quickly, leaving before he could question her further.

Once she was in the hallway, she jogged towards the restroom, praying the other girl would be in there. Mélie was just finishing washing her hands and reaching for the paper towel dispenser. 

“Mélie!” Amicia gasped, grateful that she was in the right bathroom.

The girl paused and then yanked a towel from the dispenser. “It’s Amicia, right?”

Amicia nodded happily, relieved she at least knew her name. It would be a bit strange for her to ask her to be her girlfriend, well _fake_ girlfriend, if they weren’t even on a first-name basis.

Mélie finished drying her hands as Amicia just stood there. “Nice seeing ya,” Mélie told her after a moment of stilted silence. 

“Wait!” Amicia called out as Mélie turned her back to throw her paper towel in the trash bin. 

“Yeah?”

It was now or never. “Will you be my fake girlfriend?” she blurted out. 

Mélie let out a chuckle before realizing the girl was serious. “Wait, what?”

Amicia took a breath, swallowed, and took another breath before swallowing again. “Will you be my fake girlfriend?” she asked again, a little more tentatively.

“Yeah, I know that,” Mélie laughed before continuing, “But what? Like, why?”

“Well, umm…” Amicia mumbled, stumbling over her words. “I’m sick of my parents and other people thinking that I’m dating Rodric or Lucas.”

“You’re not dating Rodric?” Mélie questioned. “I thought you two were-”

“No!” Amicia huffed. “That’s exactly why I want to do this, along with a few other things.”

“Okay.”

“Wait, you will?” Amicia could hardly believe it. She thought it would be a lot harder than that to convince the girl. Amicia assumed she’d have to explain her whole list of reasons before Mélie would even consider it. 

“Well,” Mélie leaned against the wall, folding her arms over her chest. “What’s in it for me?”

Oh. Amicia hadn’t thought of that.

“Umm, I dunno,” she shrugged weakly. “What would you want from this?”

Mélie narrowed her eyes and carefully looked Amicia up and down. It made Amicia feel like she was being dissected, especially when she paused on Amicia’s shoes and bag.

Mélie finally looked up from Amicia’s shoes to study her face. “You’re a de Rune, right?” 

“Yes,” Amicia nodded.

“Money.”

“What?”

Mélie shifted her weight from one foot to the other. “I want money.”

“How much?”

Mélie’s eyes widened like she wasn’t expecting that response, but she quickly returned to her neutral and somewhat judgemental expression. “Twenty euros,” she paused, mulling her options over. “per date.”

“Okay.”

“Really?” Mélie raised her eyebrows, unfolding her arms.

“Really.”

“Okay, great,” Mélie gave a satisfied smirk before reaching into her pocket, pulling out her phone. “Give me your number.”

“Umm, I just got a new phone.”

“And?” Mélie quirked an eyebrow in confusion, still holding her phone out for Amicia to take.

“So I don’t have my number memorized,” Amicia explained sheepishly.

Mélie didn’t say anything. 

“We’re not supposed to have our phones at school,” Amicia deadpanned.

Mélie laughed before asking, “You really don’t bring your phone ‘cos it’s against the rules?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh wow,” Mélie scoffed. “Okay, goody two shoes, I’ll write my number down for you.”

“Okay,” Amicia agreed, reaching into her bag to pull out a pen. She handed it to Mélie and the girl took it. After a moment, Mélie grabbed Amicia’s hand and scribbled her number messily on the brunette’s palm.

“Can you read that?” 

“I think so,” Amicia studied the writing for a second before reciting it to Mélie.

“Yup, that’s it.”

“Okay, perfect!” Amicia chirped, clicking her pen and putting it back in her bag. “We should head back to class.”

“Yeah,” They walked into the hall as Mélie’s phone began to buzz. The screen lit up. ‘Asshat’ wanted to call. Mélie silenced her phone and stuck it in her back pocket. 

“Are you going to take that?” 

“Nah, my dad can wait.”

“Oh, okay,” Amicia murmured, thinking about how strange it was that his name was put in as ‘Asshat.’

As if reading her mind Mélie told her, “Arthur’s name is down as ‘Asshole’ so don’t worry.” 

“Who’s Arthur?”

“My twin,” Mélie explained. “The annoying, loud one. I’m shocked you don’t know him.”

“I might,” Amicia shrugged. “But not off the top of my head.”

The two silenced themselves as they walked into the classroom. Rodric looked up at them and gave Amicia a confused look. When she took her seat next to him he immediately grabbed her hand and studied the writing on it. 

“Did that chick give you her number?” he questioned as she pulled her hand away. 

“Yeah,” Amicia told him. She decided to wait to tell him about the dating thing. 

\---

_Hey, this is Amicia_

She dropped her phone on her bed before laying on back, stretching out. It buzzed only a few seconds later.

_Hi :)_

Amicia put her phone back down, leaning over to pet Lion. He took it as an invitation to jump up on her bed. 

“Amicia,” Louise sighed as she entered the room with a basket of clean laundry. “What has your mother said about Lion on your bed?”

Amicia jumped, startled by the maid’s presence. She had forgotten it was Wednesday. Every Wednesday and Saturday Louise was there to do chores and pick Hugo up from school.

“Pardon Louise,” Amicia apologized, pushing the Hungarian Vizla from her bed. He whimpered until and she sat down on the floor next to him, stroking his ears. 

Louise hummed as she folded Amicia’s clothes and tucked them away into her drawers. Before she turned to leave Amicia asked, “When will mum be home?”

“She has a meeting today, remember?”

Amicia did now. “Okay, thank you.”

“I’m leaving soon,” Louise began, shifting the laundry basket from one hip to the other. “I started dinner. Be sure to watch Hugo.”

“Thank you, Louise.”

Amicia waited a moment before pocketing her phone, walking down the hallway to Hugo’s room.

“Amicia!” he cried out happily.

“Hey, buddy. How was school?”

“Good,” he informed her happily. “I’m learning about shapes and numbers. I can count high now!”

“How high can you count?” she entertained. 

“Vingt! Lemme show you!” Hugo took a deep breath before beginning. “Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix,” 

He paused, furrowing his eyebrows and Amicia whispered, “Onze, douze.”

Hugo’s face lit up and he finished, reaching twenty without any more assistance. “I want to show Louise!” he exclaimed, grabbing Amicia’s hand and dragging her down the stairs.

Louise watched him patiently, clapping enthusiastically when he finished. “Good job Hugo!” she praised him, gathering her purse and car keys. “I need to leave now, I’ll see you both Saturday.”

“Bye!” Hugo called as she closed the door. “Love you!”

Amicia ruffled his messy hair lovingly before heading to the kitchen to fix Hugo a snack. 

Her phone buzzed as she placed a few panisses on Hugo’s plate. He took it from her and sat at the counter as she pulled out her phone. 

_when are we going on our first ‘date’_

Amicia paused before typing, _Idc, does Saturday work for you?_

The typing bubble popped up for a few seconds before Mélie responded, _sure see u saturday_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I kind of went on a writing rampage this weekend, so I've posted far more than usual these past few days. I hope you enjoy and as usual, feedback is always appreciated. Let me know if I made any grammatical or spelling errors, I’ll be sure to fix them.

“I seriously don’t understand this chemistry stuff,” Amicia whined, slamming her book shut. Lucas looked up from his studying and Rodric reached across the table, giving her arm a comforting squeeze. He knew she normally loved all things science. 

“Amicia, do you want us to tutor you on Saturday?” Lucas offered, placing a scrap of paper in his book to mark his spot before shutting it.

“Yes!” Amicia agreed enthusiastically. She quickly remembered her ‘date’ with Mélie and retracted what she’d said. “Wait, I’m sorry, I already have plans.”

“What plans?” Rodric asked, shutting his book as well.

“It’s,” Now was the time Amicia realized she’d have to choose between telling Lucas and Rodric about the date or _fake_ date. “a date,” she finished lamely.

“Amicia,” Lucas sighed, rubbing his temples. “You need to learn to say ‘no.’” 

Rodric nodded his head, looking at Amicia the same way he looked at Hugo when Hugo couldn’t comprehend why calling the pregnant lady in the supermarket ‘fat’ was unkind.

“Well, actually, I asked the person this time.”

Rodric froze, and Lucas’s mouth fell open. 

“You did what?” Lucas breathed in awe.

“I asked someone on a date.”

“I can’t believe,” Rodric ran his hands through his hair. “I can’t believe you asked some dude.”

“Who’s the lucky guy?” Lucas questioned.

“Umm…” Amicia realized how hard this was going to be. “Mélie,” she squeaked out.

“That one girl in our Language Arts class?” 

“Yes,” Amicia whispered.

“I didn’t know you’re a lesbian,” Rodric informed her reverently as Lucas just sat there, clearly flabbergasted.

“I’m not!” Amicia nearly shouted, earning a glare from the librarian. “I’m not,” she repeated, quieter. “I like boys.”

“Are you bi?” Lucas probed meekly, finally breaking his silence.

Amicia shrugged. She hadn’t thought about it much. She knew she’d like boys. She knew she’d liked girls. 

“That’s okay,” Lucas nodded. “I’m glad you felt like you could tell us.”

“Yeah,” Rodric agreed, leaning towards her to whisper, “But why Mélie? You two have talked, what, twice?”

Amicia smiled weakly. “Yeah, I just, kinda did.”

“That’s not like you Amicia,” Lucas laughed. “You’re typically quite calculated.”

“I guess that's just feelings,” she decided, packing her bag, signaling the end of the conversation. The library would close soon, and she had to be home for dinner.

The three walked to Amicia’s house, talking about what had happened at school that day and the upcoming chemistry test. Out of the blue, Rodric blurted out, “Do you know Mélie’s brother?”

“No,” Amicia began, shifting the weight of her bag from one shoulder to the other. “I only know his name is Arthur and they’re twins.”

“Arthur?” Lucas wrinkled his nose in distaste. 

“What?” Amicia and Rodric interrogated in unison, stopping on the sidewalk. 

“He’s in my math class,” Lucas sighed. 

“So he’s good at math then?” Rodric questioned. Lucas was in an elevated mathematics course that only a few seconde students were in. 

“Yeah,” Lucas agreed, squeezing his eyes shut. “But he is a horrific partner.”

“How so?” 

“He does no work! At all!” Lucas whined.

Amicia stifled a giggle. Students who did no work were a common thing in group projects that she had learned to deal with, but Lucas held those grudges.

“Poor Lucas,” Rodric teased. “Poor poor Lucas.”

“That sucks, Lucas,” Amicia sympathized, hoping Rodric would take the hint and quit his mockery. 

“I hope Mélie isn’t as lazy as him,” Lucas muttered, only to have Rodric elbow him in the ribs.

“You can’t say that about the chick she’s going on a date with.”

Amicia chuckled. “It’s fine, I’m not offended,” she told them. “I’ll see you both Monday.”

“Tell us how the date goes!” 

“I will,” Amicia agreed.

She walked up the steps to her porch, opening the front door. The aroma of baking bread filled the house and Amicia could hear Hugo running down the stairs, jumping down the last few to meet her by the door.

“Mummy has made bread!” 

“I can smell,” Amicia slipped off her shoes and placed her bag by the floor before hugging her brother. 

“You home, darling?” Béatrice called from the kitchen. “How was your day?” she asked, drying her hands with a washcloth. 

“Good,” Amicia kissed her cheek before filling a glass with water. “You get home early?”

“Yes,” she hummed happily. “So I had time to make bread,” she explained, handing Amicia a piece. “And dad should be home soon.”

“Okay,” Amicia took a bite and looked down at her phone. Two messages from Mélie. 

_wait where are we going out to? i dont rly care_

Amicia chewed her lip. What place seemed proper for a first ‘date?’ She’d been on plenty of them, but they never asked what _she’d_ wanted.

 _Wanna meet at the library?_ she typed. _Around 2?_ Amicia added as an afterthought.

Mélie responded almost instantly. _at the library? u fucking serious?_

_Yes I am_

Amicia looked up from her phone to see Béatrice watching her intently. “Who’s that?” 

Amicia ignored the question. “Can you drive me to the library tomorrow?” 

“Sure. Are you meeting up with Lucas and Rodric?”

“No,” Amicia began, rubbing crumbs off of her pants. “I’m going on a date.”

“At the _library_?”

“Yes,” she sighed. Why did everyone think that’s so strange?

“What time?” her mother quizzed, chopping carrots and throwing them into a salad.

“Does two work?” 

“Yes,” Béatrice paused before adding carefully, “Amicia, if you’re dating Rodric or Lucas you can tell us.”

“Mum, I’m not-”

“We trust you, we’d still let you hangout-”

“Mum, we’re not-”

“You can tell us these things-”

“Mum, I’m not dating them!” Amicia cried out. “I promise.”

“Okay, I just hope you know you can talk to us.”

“I do,” she sighed as Hugo climbed up on her lap. 

\---

Amicia hopped out of the car, telling her mum that her date would walk her home. She checked that she had two, ten euro bills secured in her pocket before she entered the library and looked around. Mélie wasn’t there, so she sat on one of the couches in the corner. 

Her phone buzzed with a text from Mélie. _here_

Amicia stood up and looked around. She spotted the redhead and waved shyly. Mélie made eye contact with Amicia and walked over. 

“Bonjour, Mélie!”

Mélie plopped down on the couch. “Salut.”

Amicia sat down and crossed her legs. Silence. Mélie sighed obnoxiously and suddenly, Amicia realized how interesting the pattern on the couches were. Sort of modern, combined with a vintage vibe. A particular stain had caught her attention as Mélie checked her phone. It hadn’t gone off, but Amicia found it less uncomfortable than the deafening silence. 

“So,” Mélie looked up from her phone, “you’re paying me to do this, so how about we do something.”

Amicia nodded a bit too eagerly. “Yeah,” she breathed. “I don’t know what we should do,” she laughed nervously. 

“Well, Amicia,” Mélie began, emphasizing each syllable of her name, “I only really know your name and that you’re tired of your parents thinking you’re dating Rodric or Lucas,” Mélie paused, inspecting her fingernails. “But are you?”

“Am I what?”

“Ya know,” the girl whispered, leaning closer to Amicia. “Dating one of them?”

Amicia sprang back, laughing. “Lord, no!” she chuckled. 

“Hmm,” Mélie waited, “Are you dating anyone at all?”

“I’m dating you, remember.”

Mélie shot her an unamused look. “Stop avoiding the question,” she ordered. “If you’re not secretly dating someone, why else are you doing this?”

Amicia mulled over her thoughts carefully before explaining, “Boys won’t leave me alone.”

“If only we could all have that problem,” Mélie sighed, leaning back, hands behind her head. “Why don’t you just tell ‘em to fuck off.”

Amicia squelched a horrified gasp. “I could never.”

“Pffft,” Mélie scoffed. “Lemme guess. You have a hard time saying ‘no'.”

The brunette nodded slowly. “Exactly.”

“Any other reasons?”

Amicia remained silent.

“Amicia, I need to know if I’m going to be in a fake relationship with you.”

“Well,” she began, leaning towards Mélie. “I guess that if I bring you home to my parents,” Amicia took a sharp breath, looking away from Mélie’s imploring eyes. 

“They’ll know you like girls and if they’re not cool with it there is no risk of getting hurt because we’re not actually dating?” Mélie guessed. 

“Wow,” Amicia sighed. “Exactly.”

“I get it,” Mélie explained. 

“Are- are you gay?” Amicia asked carefully.

Mélie shook her head swiftly. “Nope.”

Amicia looked at her, disbelief stamped across her face. “You’re wearing a rainbow bracelet.”

“So?” Mélie questioned, covering her wrist protectively. “I just like rainbows.”

“Uh-huh.”

Mélie rolled her eyes. “Okay, you got me,” She raised her hands in mock surrender. “I like women.”

“How could you not?” Amicia sighed. “They’re perfect.”

“Wow Amicia, I didn’t know you were _that_ gay.”

“I’m not gay!” Amicia defended herself quickly. “I’ve liked guys.”

“So you don’t know what you are?”

“No clue.”

“That’s okay,” Mélie nodded approvingly. “You’ve got time to figure it out.”

“Yeah, I guess I do.” Amicia felt her phone vibrate and she pulled it from her pocket. 

_How is the date going? -Lucas_

She chuckled at the way he signed each of his texts before responding, _Great!_

As she slid her phone under her thigh, Mélie grilled, “Who was that?” 

“Lucas,” Amicia explained. “He wanted to know how the ‘date’ is going.”

Mélie furrowed her eyebrows. “Does he know it’s fake?” 

“Nope, no one does but us.”

“Good.”

Amicia asked after a moment, “Why is that good?” 

“Well, it’s nearly impossible to keep lying if more than two people are involved,” she informed her seriously. “Lies usually only last if only one other person knows.”

“What are you, a liar?” Amicia teased.

Mélie just smiled. “Maybe. Maybe not.” She looked like she was going to add something but was interrupted by her phone bringing. This time the screen read ‘Asshole.’

“That Arthur?”

“Yeah, I have to take this,” Mélie stood and answered the phone, walking a few feet away, speaking in a whisper.

She really didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but she managed to make out snippets of the conversation. Something about dirty laundry and alcohol, whatever that meant.

After a moment, Mélie hung up and walked back over to Amicia. “I have to leave.”

Amicia stood up, grabbing her bag. “That’s okay,” she promised. 

“I can walk you home still,” Mélie offered. 

“It’s fine.”

“Are you sure? Don’t you want your parents to know you were out on a date with a... ya know?”

“No, that can wait,” Amicia decided. She pulled the twenty euros from her pocket and held it out to Mélie. “Here.”

“But I have to leave early, keep it,” Mélie explained, but the way she was eyeing the money said otherwise.

Amicia checked her phone. “It’s been over an hour. That’s a date,” she reassured, pushing the euros closer to the girl. “Thank you for your services.”

Mélie offered her a small smile as she took the money. “Let me know if you need me again.”

Amicia laughed. “If you’re going to be my ‘girlfriend’ we have to go on more than one date.”

“Yeah, I know,” Mélie smiled as she exited the library.

\---

Amicia lay in her bed, Lion curled beside her. It didn’t matter how many times Béatrice and Louise told her he was not allowed on the furniture, he would be beside her anyways.

She stared at her phone, scrolling through the endless sea of TikToks when she received a text from Mélie. 

_sry i had to leave early_

A moment later her phone lit up again.

_i had fun today tho_

Amicia paused, realizing she’d enjoyed herself too.

_Me too. Why’d you have to leave?_

Amicia turned her lamp on when she realized the typing bubble was going up and down. Finally, her phone vibrated with a new message

_my dad was mad at me and arthur so arthur called me and told me to come home_

_Okay, that’s fine,_ Amicia began to ask about the laundry and alcohol but she decided against it. _I hope you got it all worked out._

_yeah hes still mad but he always is so its fine_

Amicia thought a moment before responding, _Well, I need to be up at 7_

_tomorrow is saturday why do u have to be up so early_

_Hugo has soccer practice and I have to take him_

_is hugo ur brother_

_Yeah,_ Amicia typed, realizing Mélie had not met any of her family. _He’s five_

 _oh thats a fun age._ Amicia could practically hear Mélie’s voice dripping with sarcasm. 

_He’s actually a sweetheart_

_enjoy while it lasts_

_I will, goodnight._ Amicia flicked off her lamp.

_gn Amicia_

_\---_

Mélie met Amicia early the Monday after their ‘date’ in front of the school.

“Hey, Amicia,” she called out as Amicia approached her. Mélie was standing by a tall, redheaded boy Amicia presumed to be Arthur. “This is my brother.”

Arthur held out his hand to Amicia and she took it, shaking firmly. “Pleasure to meet you,” she told him politely.

“You’re my sister’s girlfriend, right?”

“Umm,” Amicia hesitated, looking to Mélie who nodded slowly. “Yes, I am.”

“Cool,” He turned to look at Mélie and then back to Amicia. “Can’t believe she’s getting prettier girls than me,” Arthur teased with a wink.

Mélie playfully punched him in the shoulder. “We’ll find you a girlfriend someday.”

“Or boyfriend,” he added in a sing-songy voice.

“You can have one of those,” Mélie laughed. “I’ll stick to girls,” she decided, wrapping her arm around Amicia’s waist. 

For whatever reason, this action made Amicia want to squirm away. It felt far too intimate and personal, and she hated to admit it felt natural with this girl she had only hung out with once. But she quickly realized this is what real girlfriends would do, and Mélie seemed to be good at lying and acting. 

“Amicia!” Lucas was running up to them, Rodric following further behind. 

“Amicia,” Lucas panted, holding something out for her to take. “You left your pen with me on Friday.”

“Oh,” Amicia sighed, grabbing it from him. “Thank you.” Lucas stood there, and Amicia immediately realized what he wanted. “Erm, guys, this is Mélie and her brother Arthur.” As an afterthought, she added, “Mélie and Arthur, this is Lucas and Rodric.”

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance!” Luas chirped, grabbing Mélie’s outstretched hand, shaking it furiously. He grabbed Arthur’s and shook it as well, with just as much intensity. 

Mélie offered her hand to Rodric, but he didn’t take it. He was staring intently at his shoe, as though it was the most fascinating thing in the world. 

“Rodric?” Mélie questioned. He looked up at her, his cheeks blushing furiously. 

“Oh, hi. Nice to meet you,” he mumbled, refusing her hand. 

“Well, we have to go,” Amicia informed them, grabbing her friends. “See ya later.”

“I’ll see you in a few minutes!” Mélie called after her when they were halfway across the yard. Amicia couldn’t tell if it was part of the act, but either way, it worked well.

“What the hell was that?” Amicia hissed once they entered the school and were out of the twin’s earshot. “Rodric, what has gotten into you?”

He looked up at her bashfully, his cheeks still red. “That was Arthur.”

“So?” Lucas questioned.

“Arthur Cappon.”

“So?” 

“So I think he’s cute!” Rodric gasped, looking at the two of them with sheer helplessness. 

“Oh,” Amicia exhaled. 

“And he’d never like me because he’s straight, but I can’t just behave like a normal human being around him,” Rodric rambled, pulling the loose threads on his book bag.

“He’s not straight,” Amicia blurted out. ‘Oh shit,’ she thought. Was she allowed to say that?

That had captured Rodric’s interest. “Really?” 

It was too late to take it back now. Amicia nodded weakly, scuffing the toe of her shoe against the tile.

“How do you know?” Lucas implored hesitantly.

“I don’t know if I’m allowed to say anyth-” The bell ringing cut Amicia off mid-sentence, and she realized the halls had emptied as they were talking. “Shoot, we have to go guys!”

When Amicia slipped into her class late, sitting down before the teacher had a chance to mark her tardy, Mélie let out a chuckle.

“And here I was, thinking you’re perfect and always on time,” she teased, a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

“Oh shush.”

\---

Mélie had agreed to come to Amicia’s house after school. Not as a date, but more of a planning session. 

Mélie had to be reminded by Amicia to remove her shoes before entering the house, earning Amicia a sheepish apology from the girl. 

“Amicia is home!” Hugo called out as he bounded down the stairs, throwing himself into Amicia’s arms. After a long embrace, he pulled away and stared up at Mélie curiously. “Who are you?”

“Mélie Cappon,” Mélie told him, offering him a small handshake. “Are you Hugo?”

“Yup!”

“It’s nice to meet you, Hugo.”

“Thanks!” he exclaimed. “What is the line on your mouth?”

“This?” Mélie pointed to the scar that ran along her cheek and lip. 

“Yeah,” Hugo nodded.

“A scar.”

Hugo looked up at it strangely. “How did you get it?”

“A dog attacked me,” she told him quickly. A little too quickly. 

“You’re not scared of dogs are you?” Amicia worried. “We have a Hungarian Vizsla.”

“It’s fine,” Mélie promised. “I like dogs.”

“Even after getting that…” Amicia gestured at Mélie’s cheek.

She nodded and Hugo immediately interrogated, “Was it a mean doggie?”

“Hugo!” Béatrice called from down the hall. “Leave the girls alone.” Béatrice entered the room and shook Mélie’s hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. de Rune,” Mélie smiled sweetly. “You have a lovely home.”

“Thank you,” Béatrice grinned, grabbing Hugo’s arm. “I’ll make sure to keep him out of your hair.”

Amicia gave her mother an appreciative nod before leading Mélie upstairs. She carefully shut the door behind her as Mélie flopped on her bed. 

“Welcome to my bedroom,” Amicia laughed.

“I think you mean grand chamber, it’s huge,” Mélie corrected, making herself comfortable on the bed. “It’s very… pristine,” she added, sitting up to look around the room.

It was very ‘pristine’ as the girl put it. Nothing was out of place thanks to Louise and Amicia’s natural neatness. The color scheme was white with splashes of blues and greens. Blue and green floral curtains, blue and green floral bedding. In her bathroom, there was a blue and green floral shower curtain. Flowers were everywhere, as Hugo approved of. 

“Thank you. So,” Amicia began, wanting to cut to the chase, “about us, ‘dating’ or whatever you want to call it. I think we need to figure some things out.”

“Like what?”

“Umm… what you are and aren’t comfortable with?” 

“Amicia,” Mélie began, reclining on her bed while the brunette watched. “I don’t care as long as I get paid.”

“Okay,” Amicia sighed. “There are no exceptions to that?”

“Well,” Mélie paused thoughtfully, “other than sex acts.”

“What the heck Mélie?” Amicia gasped, falling off the edge of her bed. “Of course not!!”

Mélie burst into a fit of giggles and Amicia watched her new position on the floor, clearly unamused. The redhead finally stopped to catch her breath and looked down at Amicia, still chuckling. After she’d calmed down she added, “If I ever go too far, just let me know.”

“Okay,” Amicia agreed, climbing back on her bed. She began to trace the flowers that decorated her mattress before letting out, “I don’t know when I want to tell my parents.”

“Isn’t that the whole point of this?” Mélie arched an eyebrow. “To tell your parents?”

“That’s not the whole point but yeah,” Amicia let out. “I’m scared. Even if it’s fake, you know?”

“I don’t know.”

“Really?” Amicia sighed enviously, grabbing one of her pillows and giving it a squeeze. “Aren’t you scared to tell your dad and mum?”

Mélie shook her head and let out a forced chuckle. “My dad doesn’t give a fuck,” she took a deep breath, looking at the ceiling, “and my mum is dead.”

“Oh,” Amicia stayed silent, waiting for Mélie to gather her words.

“It’s fine. It was last spring anyways.”

“I’m sorry,” Amicia murmured weakly.

“It’s fine. I’d rather not talk about it.” Mélie deadpanned. 

“Okay,” Amicia agreed. She would rather not talk about it as well. 

“Actually, are we done?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like,” Mélie paused, sitting up suddenly, “can I leave?”

“I mean, sure?”

With that, Mélie stood up quickly, grabbing her bag on the way. Amicia heard the front door open and close and she watched from the window as Mélie walked down the sidewalk. 

“Did Mélie leave?” Hugo asked shyly, climbing up on Amicia’s bed.

“I guess so.”

He pulled a crushed petunia from his pocket. “I picked this for Mélie but she’s gone, so I guess you can have it.”

“Thank you, Hugo,” Amicia sighed, wrapping him in a hug. 

\---

Amicia waited until Saturday before texting Mélie, _Hey, are you okay? Were you upset when you left yesterday?_

She pressed send and then practically slapped her forehead with her palm. Clearly she had been upset. She had left in such a hurry, hardly giving Amicia a chance to say goodbye. Before Amicia had the chance to throw her phone across the room and wallow in her stupidity, her phone began to ring.

After a moment of staring at it like it was a dead rat Lion had brought in, she realized she had to answer it. She hesitantly swiped ‘accept’ and lifted the phone to her ear.

“Hey, I’m really sorry about just leaving the other day,” a voice on the other side of the phone sighed. It took Amicia a second to connect it to Mélie, even though she’d seen the caller ID.

“It’s fine,” Amicia reassured.

Heavy breathing on the other side. “Are you sure?” 

“I’m sure.”

“Okay.”

Amicia waited for Mélie to say something, but she didn’t, so she asked, “Wait, before you go, want to go out on Saturday?”

“Sure,” Mélie agreed after a long pause. “Where?”

“You pick. Surprise me.”

“You’ll be surprised,” Mélie told her, and Amicia immediately wished she could take back her previous statement.

“Well, I need to know where so I can meet you there,” Amicia realized with a chuckle.

“Nope. I’m surprising you.”

“How will I get there then?” Amicia probed.

“I’ll blindfold you and walk you there.”

“That’s sketchy.”

Mélie scoffed. “I’m not going to kidnap you.”

“Still sketchy,” Amicia teased. “I don’t know what you’re going to do to me.”

“Maybe I will kidnap you,” Mélie decided. “if it means you’ll shut up.”

“Rude,” Amicia huffed. She could hear Mélie shuffling on the other end of the line. 

“I’ll pick you up at four.”

“Saturday at four,” Amicia repeated. “Got it.”

“Bye.” The line went dead before Amicia had time to say it back. 


	3. Chapter 3

“We are  _ not _ seeing a horror movie.”

“You told me to surprise you though! And technically, they’re called slasher films.”

Amicia huffed, shoving her hands as deep into her pockets as they would allow. Mélie had agreed to tell her where they were going, just not what they were doing. So, when Amicia met her at the movie theater on Saturday at four, she had expected a normal movie.  _ Not _ horror, her least favorite genre.

“Aww,” Mélie sighed, playfully bumping Amicia with her shoulder. “Are you scared?”

“No,” Amicia told her quickly. But she knew that was a lie. She was terrified.

“It’s okay if you're scared,” Mélie smirked. “I’ll hold your hand,  _ mon amour _ .”

“Oh shut up.” But in reality, Amicia knew she was going to need it. If this was anything like the last horror movie she’d allowed Rodric and Lucas to drag her to, she would need a lot more than just a hand to hold. She had spent the whole movie huddled up against Rodric, eyes squeezed shut, her face buried in his shoulder. Even though she could not see what was happening, hearing it was still too much for her. 

“I will scream,” she warned solemnly. “And that will make everyone around us mad.”

“That’s okay, they can deal with it,” Mélie told her, popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth before offering the bowl to Amicia. 

She shook her head, declining the food. She didn’t want to risk feeling anymore nauseous than she already was. 

Mélie studied her carefully before deciding, “If you  _ really _ don’t want to, we could see something else.”

“It’ll be fine. We already paid for tickets anyways,” Amicia paused and smiled sweetly. “But if I throw up, it will be all over you.” 

“Good to know.”

When they entered the theater the trailers had just ended. They quickly climbed the steps and took their seats in the back. Amicia held her purse in her lap like a shield, as though it would protect her from the characters on the screen. 

The first twenty minutes were fine. Simple worldbuilding and character introductions; a little boring, but nothing Amicia was unable to stomach. But once the murderer got particularly creative with his methods of torturing and killing his unfortunate victims, Amicia was ready to call it quits.

The brunette looked away from the screen, watching as Mélie was engrossed by the movie, occasionally popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth. She let her eyes stay on her, unwilling to look back at the screen. After a particularly brutal scene, Mélie glanced over at Amicia, catching her staring.

“Are you okay?” she asked, offering Amicia her hand.

Amicia shook her head slowly, gratefully giving Mélie’s hand a squeeze. She felt slightly less perturbed but was still feeling faint.

“Do you want to be done?”

Amicia nodded her head and Mélie stood without a moment of hesitation, Amicia still clutching her hand like a nervous child in a supermarket. She led her from the theater to the outside; the bright October day and crisp breezes were a stark contrast to the dark, stuffy theater. Amicia let out a shudder and inhaled deeply. 

“Are you okay, Amicia?”

“Yeah,” Amicia sighed weakly. “That was a lot of blood.”

“I’m sorry,” Mélie began. “I thought you were just being dramatic before-”

“It’s fine, I promise,” Amicia looked down and recognized that she was still holding Mélie’s hand. She pulled away and added, “Thank you for letting me leave.”

“Of course,” Mélie looked down at her phone briefly, checking the time. “We still have two hours to kill. What do you want to do?”

“Is your house nearby?” Amicia asked after a moment of thinking.

Mélie’s face paled slightly and she shook her head quickly. “No, it’s really far.”

“Okay. Well, mine is kinda close.”

When the two of them reached Amicia’s house her mother met them at the door. “Did your date end early?” she grilled as soon as they stepped inside.

“Yeah,” Amicia answered truthfully. Her mother’s gaze lingered on Mélie and Amicia quickly added, “Mélie was there so she asked if we wanted to hang out.” A breath hitched in her throat, and the overwhelming fear that Béatrice knew that Mélie was her date washed over here. 

“It’s nice to see you again, Mrs. de Rune,” Mélie offered weakly.

“It’s nice to see you too,” Béatrice smiled unknowingly. Hugo ran into the room and wrapped himself around Amicia’s leg, Lion chasing after him.

“Lion is a monster!” 

“Oh no, not a monster!” Amicia cried as the dog came to greet her and Mélie. A grin broke out on Mélie’s face as she leaned down pet Lion and he began to lick her chin. 

“Play race cars with me, Amicia. PLEASE,” he begged. 

“Hugo, not now-’

“I don’t mind playing with him,” Mélie told Amicia as she wiped Lion’s slobber from her pink cheeks. “I love race cars.”

Hugo shot her an approving smile and nod as he grabbed her hand, leading them upstairs to his room. He proudly showed off his extensive collection of Hot Wheels before insisting they play together.

Amicia marveled out how well Mélie was able to handle Hugo and his surplus supply of energy. After a few minutes of just watching them and studying the way Mélie’s smile grew when Hugo got excited by the outcomes of a race, Mélie looked up at her with a soft and genuine grin. “Come join us?” she asked, holding out a car for her to take.

Amicia took it from Mélie and joined them on the floor. “Do you have any younger siblings?” she questioned, pushing a car down the ramp.

“No,” Mélie groaned as her car was pushed off the track by Hugo’s. “Why?”

“Oh, I guess you’re just really good with kids.”

Mélie opened her mouth to say something but Hugo slammed his hand into the cars, pushing them all off the track.

“It’s a monster!” he roared. Mélie let out a gasp of mock horror as Amicia chuckled. Hugo began slamming his cars together, acting out some horrific and tragic disaster that was likely killing thousands. 

Mélie put her hands in between the two cars he was crashing together, earning her a confused and annoyed expression from Hugo. “Hugo,” she started with a gentleness that shocked Amicia. “you’re going to break your cars and that would make you and I very sad.”

Hugo sighed dramatically but stopped. After a moment, he tossed the cars to the side and whined, “I’m bored,” he paused and added, “Mélie, I wanna show you flowers.”

“Okay,” she agreed. “Where are they?”

“The garden!” Hugo stood and grabbed Mélie’s hand, pulling her to the door. 

Mélie stopped before they left his room. “You coming Amicia?” 

Amicia nodded and joined them in the hall. Hugo led them downstairs. Louise was in the kitchen, washing dishes. “Hello, Amicia. Is this your friend?” she questioned, rinsing the suds off of her hands before drying them off.

“Oui. Louise, this is Mélie.” Louise held out her hand to Mélie and Mélie shook it. 

“It’s nice to meet you Mélie. I’m Louise, the maid.”

Mélie’s eyes widened but she quickly recovered. “Nice to meet you, Louise.”

Amicia linked her elbow with Mélie and led her outside. Mélie was sure the door was shut before she hissed, wide-eyed, “You have a  _ maid _ ??”

The brunette shrugged. “I mean, yeah.”

“Mélie, come on!” Hugo pleaded, leading her to the garden. The de Runes yard and garden was huge. Robert, Amicia, and Hugo all shared a passion for nature and gardening. Well, Hugo simply enjoyed digging in the dirt, but Amicia and Robert let him think it was helping. 

White and lavender dahlias were everywhere, along with chrysanthemums, marigolds, and geraniums of all colors. Hugo loved all of the flowers, and had recently taken to talking to them like they were his friends. 

“Wow,” Mélie exhaled, taking it all in. Hugo released her hand and skipped over to the roses. 

“Mélie what is your favorite flower?” he quizzed. “I can tell you what it means!”

“Umm, I dunno.”

“Amicia’s favorite is lilies,” he informed her. “They symbolize peace, purity, innocence, and-” Hugo paused, his eyebrows pinched together, searching for the word. “Virginity,” he finished proudly. 

“Hugo,” Amicia stifled a gasp. “Do you even know what that means?” Mélie’s face was red from trying not to laugh and she was biting her knuckles forcefully, hoping it could stop the laughter from spilling out.

“No,” he realized thoughtfully. “It was in my book about flowers.” 

“Maybe don’t use that word anymore,” Amicia suggested. Knowing his young mind would grow more curious if she stayed on the same topic, she quickly asked, “Why don’t you tell Mélie about your favorite flower?”

His face lit up as he began telling Mélie about irises and their symbolism. She listened intently as he explained about their wisdom and hope. After his short speech was over, Hugo hopped over and picked a lavender dahlia, then ran back to Mélie. He ordered her to kneel down and placed it behind her ear. 

She looked genuinely surprised by this action, but also very pleased. “Oh, thank you, Hugo.” Mélie picked one for him and placed it behind his ear as well, earning her a small giggle from Hugo. She looked up to Amicia, silently asking if she was doing this right. Amicia nodded and gave her a big grin.

After a moment, Mélie picked a pink rose and crossed the yard towards Amicia, picking the thorns off the stem to the best of her ability. “Hold still,” she ordered. Amicia felt her body stiffen, but she relaxed as Mélie placed the flower behind her ear, securing it in her hair. “There you go,” she muttered. “You look very…” Mélie stopped herself, backtracking slightly. “You look nice.”

“You look pretty too.”

“I didn’t say you look pretty, just nice,” she corrected.

“I know what you were trying to say,” Amicia teased. 

Hugo was watching the exchange curiously, as though they were speaking in another language and he was attempting to decode it. Amicia held out her arms for him to come over and he did. 

The three of them laid on the grass, listening to Hugo spiel about flowers, race cars and school. Just when it seemed like he was running out of things to talk about, Amicia heard the door open as Béatrice stuck her head out.

“Amicia, Hugo, dad is home, and dinner's ready.” She quickly noticed Mélie laying beside them on the grass. “Mélie, there is plenty of food if you’d like to join us.”

Mélie shook her head quickly. “I don’t want to intrude, Mrs. de Rune.”

“You wouldn’t be intruding, Mélie,” Amicia promised. “We don’t mind.”

The girl paused, mulling her words over carefully. “Thank you, but I think my dad will be upset if I’m not home for dinner.”

Bullshit and Amicia knew it. Although she had never met the twin’s father, the way Mélie spoke about him made it seem like he couldn’t care less where his children were. Amicia shot Mélie a knowing look but kept her mouth shut. 

Hugo said his goodbyes to the girl and Amicia led Mélie into the house, stopping briefly for Mélie to introduce herself to Robert. Mélie kept it quick, insisting she needed to be home soon. Once out of the front porch, the door securely shut behind them, Amicia probed, “Why don’t you want to stay? I know your dad doesn’t care.”

“Because,” Mélie ran her fingers through her hair. “I could tell your mum just offered to be polite. I didn’t want to intrude.”

“Mélie, you would not be intruding, I swear.”

Perhaps it was the firmness and honesty in Amicia’s voice, but it seemed to get through to Mélie. “Really?”

“Really.”

“Okay, maybe next time.”

Mélie turned to go, but Amicia tapped her shoulder. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“No…?”

“Here,” Amicia pulled twenty euros from her back pocket. “Thank you for your services.”

Mélie took the money and offered her a mock bow. “Anytime, milady.”

\---

The ‘dates’ at the library had been quite enjoyable for Amicia. She realized how badly she’d needed a female friend. Rodric and Lucas were wonderful but this was different. So, when she sat, waiting on the couch at the library, for their third official ‘date’, she was actually excited. 

“So,” Mélie began, joining her on the couch. “I was thinking-”

“That’s never good,” Amicia teased.

“Shut it. I was thinking,” she restarted. “that we need nicknames for each other. Like how couples call each other, ‘mon fleur’ or ‘mon chou.’”

Amicia gagged at the second option. “If you call me ‘your cabbage’ I can and will murder you.” Mélie rolled her eyes and Amicia added, “They’ll never find the body.”

“Chill, I wasn’t going to call you that,” Mélie vowed. “And it doesn’t mean cabbage, it means sweetheart.” When Amicia still made a disgruntled face she informed her, “But I was thinking something simpler.”

“Like what?” Amicia sighed.

“Princess,” Mélie smirked. 

“No.”

“Come on,” Mélie practically begged, bouncing on the couch like a little kid. “It’s perfect for you.”

“No.”

“You know it’s perfect,” Amicia shook her head stubbornly. Eyes half-lidded, Mélie leaned towards Amicia. “Come on, princess, you know you love it,” she whispered into her neck. 

Amicia… shuddered. She couldn’t tell if Mélie’s hot breath against her neck was an enjoyable sensation but either way, she pulled away before she could find out. 

“Fine,” she grumbled, massaging the back of her neck like it could erase the tingling. “But I get to pick one for you.”

“Go ahead,” Mélie dared her. “Do it.”

“Okay,” Amicia smiled sweetly as she saw Mélie’s challenge accepted face. “Mél.”

Mélie leaned back on the couch, arms folded over her chest. “No, absolutely not.”

“Why?”

“My brother calls me that!” 

“You get to call me ‘princess’ then I get to call you ‘Mél,’” Amicia told her sternly. 

“Fine,” Mélie groaned, giving in. 

“You’re a lot easier to convince than I imagined you’d be,  _ Mél _ .”

“Most people are smart enough not to ask me things twice,  _ princess.” _

\---

Amicia plopped her books down beside Mélie in the school library, causing Mélie to jump. 

“Shit, you scared me, princess.”

“Sorry,” Amicia apologized, sitting down beside her. “Do you and Arthur want to come over to my place after school tomorrow? Lucas and Rodric will be there too.”

Mélie eyebrows shot up, becoming partially hidden behind her hair. “You want us just to… hang out?”

“Yeah, Mélie,” Amicia chuckled. “You’re my friend.”

“Friend?” Mélie spoke as if it was a foreign word.

“Yeah, friend.” Amicia realized Mélie may not have viewed her that way. Mélie likely just saw their relationship as a business transaction. “We are friends, aren’t we?”

She balanced her pencil on her pointer finger. “Yeah,” Mélie agreed. “Friends,” she smiled.

“So, will you come over tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Mélie grinned at her. “That sounds really nice.”

\---

“When will Rodric be here?” Robert asked as he took a bite of his salad. 

Amicia finished chewing and took a small sip of water. Lucas, Mélie, and Arthur had all been at the de Runes for the last hour, coming over right after school ended. Rodric was supposed to come home with them, but he hadn’t. He’d told Amicia his mother needed him to help with chores but she knew otherwise. Rodric was likely at home panicking that he would be hanging out with Arthur. 

“His mum needed his help with a few chores, he should be here any minute,” she supplied. Sure enough, just a moment after she said that, the doorbell rang. 

Hugo hopped from his seat. “Rodric!” he cried happily as he ran to the door and flung it open. 

“Hey, buddy,” Amicia heard him say. Rodric walked into the kitchen, Hugo wrapped around his leg. 

“Ah, Rodric,” Robert sighed. “What took so long?”

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly before responding, “My mum needed me to do some chores.”

“That’s okay,” Béatrice told him, standing up to pull Hugo off of him. “Go dish yourself up and then you can join us. We just started.” 

Rodric grabbed a plate and added salad and chicken before taking a seat beside Mélie and Amicia. Arthur shot him a small, cheeky grin and Amicia watched Rodric flush and whip his now wide eyes right back to the food. Rodric then shot Amicia a look of ‘please help me’ but she just shrugged in response. 

“So,” Robert began, watching the nonverbal communication between Amicia and Rodric. “what subjects do you guys enjoy in school?”

“I like maths,” Arthur offered. Amicia noticed Lucas make a face roll his eyes. “Lucas is in my math class,” he added. Yet again, Lucas made an annoyed expression. 

“How about you, Mélie?” Béatrice asked. 

“I like maths too, and I like chemistry even though I’m not very good at it.”

Béatrice’s face lit up and she set her fork down. “Amicia is good at chemistry, I’m sure she could help you.”

“Hush, mum,” Amicia laughed. “Lucas is the only reason I passed the last test.” 

“You’re good at it,” Lucas promised, carefully cutting his chicken into small, bite-sized pieces. “Once I explained the concept, you did wonderfully.” 

“Waddya say, princess?” Mélie teased, bumping Amicia’s side with her elbow. “Help me study?”

“It’s a date.” 

Rodric’s lip curled into a small smile and she could practically hear him saying, “I think you’d be doing more than studying.” Luckily for Amicia, he restrained himself, likely due to the presence of Hugo and the adults. Or maybe it was Arthur that stopped him. 

Dinner continued in silence until Béatrice questioned, “What do you two enjoy doing?”

Arthur’s face lit up as he told them, “I love soccer! I’m trying out for the school team.” Amicia watched Rodric’s eyes convey his panic yet again. He had been going to try out for the team, but after hearing Arthur was going to, he likely would not. 

Béatrice looked at Mélie expectantly, who was picking apart her salad with her fork, separating the tomatoes and carrots into individual piles. Arthur nudged her and she sat up abruptly. “I like music,” she answered lamely. 

“She plays guitar and sings,” Arthur filled in for her.

Mélie shot Arthur a murderous look but nodded. “Yeah, I play guitar and sing a bit, though I’m not very good.”

“She’s great!” Arthur interjected. “A natural, like our mum was.”

Mélie glared at Arthur. “I’m just  _ okay _ . My mum taught me everything I know.”

“I bet you are great, Mélie,” Amicia decided. “Sometime you should play and sing for me.”

Mélie smiled weakly, and Amicia could tell it was her polite way of saying ‘no.’ 

After dessert, they all elected to watch a movie. Hugo begged them to watch Sleeping Beauty and everyone was fine with that, even though Rodric, Lucas, and Amicia had all seen it with him a million times. Amicia knew Hugo loved Prince Phillip and the dragon scenes, and his excitement made it worth the fact she could recite every line in the movie with Lucas and Rodric. 

Lucas seated himself on the armchair, as far away from Arthur as he could possibly be. Amicia mentally noted that Lucas could seriously hold a grudge when it came to school work, and sat on the couch, Hugo climbing up on her lap. Rodric sat on the loveseat and when Arthur joined him, Rodric sat as still as a stone where he was. 

Arthur pulled out his phone and a moment later Amicia received a notification from him. It read:  _ is Rodric always like this?? _

A gay disaster?

_ No, I promise _

Arthur looked up at her and just shook his head with a baffled smile. She shrugged and smiled in response, shaking her head as well. 

“Stop texting during the movie,” Mélie hissed into her ear. 

“Sorry,” Amicia slid her phone under her thigh, Hugo still curled up in her lap. It buzzed only a moment later and Amicia pulled it out to check it.

“No more distractions,” Mélie ordered, grabbing Amicia’s phone and putting it in her back pocket. Mélie then took the hand Amicia’s phone had been in and held it. At first, it felt odd and the frustrating little tingles came back. Amicia was ready to pull away when she realized it was for show. Rodric, Arthur, and Lucas would grow suspicious of them if they weren’t somewhat romantic when they were together. Dang, Mélie was a natural performer. 

Amicia looked over at Rodric and Arthur, hoping to distract herself from the fact she was holding Mélie’s hand. Arthur had filled in some of the space between the two, and Rodric had relaxed slightly. Amicia could not help but notice that Arthur was not watching the movie, his eyes kept wandering back to Rodric.

The movie passed by without much talking, until Prince Phillip fought the dragon. Hugo jumped out of Amicia’s lap and began to cheer as he always did. Mélie and Arthur watched with confused amusement as Rodric cheered with him, and eventually, they were all rooting Phillip on. 

Robert came in to check on the commotion and chuckled when he saw Hugo jumping around in front of the tv. Amicia registered Mélie was still holding her hand and quickly pulled it away, earning her a strange look from the girl. Amicia subtly motioned her head in Robert’s direction and Mélie nodded understandingly.

When the movie finished Lucas and Rodric had to go. The twins stayed for only a bit longer before leaving as well. 

“Amicia?” Robert asked once the Cappons had left. Béatrice had gone upstairs to put Hugo to bed, so it was just Amicia and Robert in the living room. “Is there anything you want to tell me?”

“What?”

“About your friends,” he probed cautiously. 

Amicia’s face blanked. “I have no clue,” she answered honestly. 

“About Mélie,” he sighed. When Amicia just stared at him he said, “She called you ‘princess.’”

“And?”

“And she was kinda touchy.”

“So?”

Robert sighed, rubbing his temples. “I see the way she looks at you. The same way I looked at your mother.”

“Augh,” Amicia cried out, waving her hands in front of her to form an X. “Noo,  _ nonono _ . We’re just friends.”

“Okay,” Robert agreed, though the crinkle in the corner of his eyes said otherwise. “But I want you to know you can tell us anything.”

“Okay, dad. I love you.”

“I love you too, darling.”

\---

“Can you believe it?” Victor stage whispered to his friends. Amicia buried her face in her locker, electing to ignore Victor’s judgemental glares boring into her back. Rodric and Lucas stood beside her silently, knowing Amicia would prefer not to make a scene. 

“Believe what?” Adam questioned obliviously.

“That Amicia is going out with that Mélie girl,” he scoffed. Amicia cleared her throat loudly but Victor either did not notice or did not care. “Honestly, it’s a pity, Amicia is so pretty and smart. She could do  _ way _ better than that.”

“I thought she dated you?”

“She did,” Victor sighed wearily. “Who knew she was a massive dyke.” Amicia slammed her locker shut and whipped around, her cheeks blazing.

Before she or Rodric had the chance to slug Victor she heard someone growl menacingly, “What the fuck did you just say?” 

Victor paled as he looked over at Arthur who was standing by a visibly enraged Mélie. Arthur marched over, his hands clenched into fists, closely followed by his sister. Both twins looked ready to murder him and anyone who dared to stand in their way. 

“I said, what did you say?” Arthur repeated. 

“N-nothing,” Victor stammered, backing up against the wall.

Arthur stopped just inches from Victor’s face. “Nah. You wanna repeat the shit you just said about my sister and her girlfriend loud enough so everyone hears and knows what a dick you are?” 

Victor swallowed, shrinking up against the wall. “Arthur,” Amicia mumbled. “it’s fine.”

Mélie shot Victor and Adam one last glare before muttering, low and gravelly, “Talk shit about her again and I’ll really fuck you up.” 

The two disappeared into the crowd before anyone could say anything else. “Shit,” Rodric murmured. “Remind me to never piss them off.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided they were going to watch Sleeping Beauty and did a bit of research on it because it's been so long since I've seen that film. Apparently it's set in 1300's France (around the same time as a Plague Tale.) I just thought that was a funny coincidence and I felt like sharing it.


	4. Chapter 4

“Would Arthur,” Amicia sighed uncomfortably, shifting her gaze from Mélie to the ground. “date a guy?”

Melie narrowed her eyes, giving Amicia a strange look. “Why are you asking?’

“Erm… a friend wanted to know?” she supplied unhelpfully, gazing up at the bottom of the bleachers they were under. 

Amicia had track practices on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and Lucas and Rodric decided they wanted to watch. Lucas then invited Mélie, who agreed to come much to Amicia’s dismay and Lucas’s pleasure. But Mélie had also invited Arthur, much to Rodric’s, but mostly Lucas’s horror.

“Well, Amicia,” Melie began drolly, “seeing as you only really have two friends that aren’t me or Arthur-”

“Rude,” Amicia huffed, shoving her hands in her track jacket. 

“Yes, but true. Now don’t interrupt,” she instructed patiently. “So I’m assuming it was Rodric or Lucas. And seeing as Lucas seems to despise Arthur, I believe it’s safe to assume it was Rodric who asked,” she deduced. “Am I correct?”

“Lucas doesn’t hate Arthur.”

“Yes he does, and you know it.”

Amicia made a strangled noise but did not protest. Mélie just smirked. “So, am I right?”

“I’m not at liberty to say,” Amicia decided, silently processing how cute Mélie’s smug smile was.

“I’m not at liberty to say,” Mélie repeated in a high-pitched voice. “Okay, well, then I’m not at liberty to answer.”

“Ugh,” Amicia groaned. Mélie was infuriating. “Fine, you’re right, it’s Rodric. But don’t you  _ dare _ say a word.”

Mélie smiled triumphantly. “I knew you’d cave. And yeah, Arthur would definitely date a guy. Definitely Rodric in general.” 

“Definitely Rodric in general?” Amicia probed, tilting her face to look up at Mélie. “What does that mean?”

“You,” Mélie began, bopping Amicia’s nose, “need to go so your coach doesn’t get pissed.”

“Ugh,” Amicia groaned, trying to ignore Mélie’s avoidance tactics. “Bye!”

“Good luck!” Mélie called after her. 

Amicia ran out from under the bleachers and up to her coach. After explaining why she was late she took her position by her teammates. 

“Amicia!” she heard someone shout. She looked up to see Lucas, Mélie, Arthur, and Rodric sitting by each other on the bleachers. She noticed Robert there as well. Did Lucas really have to invite her father to her practice? 

She waved back, forcing a smile on her face before beginning her practice. She finished the one-hundred metre in eleven and a half seconds, a new personal best, and went to get changed. After chugging a bottle of water, she went outside to where her friends sat on the bleachers. 

“You did great, darling!” her father told her happily. “Mum will be so proud when she hears.”

“Good job!” Rodric exclaimed, giving her a hug.

Amicia pushed him away with a giggle. “Don’t hug me, I’m a sweaty mess.”

“But a speedy, sweaty mess,” Mélie told her with a grin. 

Amicia just rolled her eyes and looked over to Lucas and Rodric. The two were deep in conversation, and Lucas looked as though he was enjoying himself. 

Amicia shot Melie a look as if to say, ‘See, told ya he doesn’t hate him.’

Melie just rolled her eyes, but she was smiling softly. 

They chatted for a bit until Amicia asked if they could go home. Why Robert decided they should all go home and have dinner together was beyond Amicia, but everyone agreed to come. 

Dinner went smoothly until Hugo asked, his mouth full of mashed potatoes, “Are you dating Arthur, Amicia?”

Amicia sputtered slightly on the water she had been drinking. “No,” she began, still coughing. She paused, clearing her throat, and Arthur took over.

“No, we’re not dating, Hugo,” he told him calmly. “Why would you ask that?”

“Mummy says she thinks you are,” he responded, shoveling more potatoes into his mouth. Amicia shot Béatrice a glare, and Béatrice blushed. 

“Sorry, I just didn’t know,” she chuckled. 

“I told you she wasn’t,” Robert informed her, setting his fork down. “Nope, she’s definitely not dating  _ Arthur.”  _

Time to change subjects, quickly. “So, how was work?” Amicia asked quickly before shoving a forkful of food in her mouth so no more questions could be asked of her. 

“What do you mean, she’s not dating Arthur?” Béatrice interjected. “Is she dating someone else? Do you know something I don’t, Robert?” 

“Can we not, right now?” Amicia begged. “Please?” 

Robert looked at her sympathetically and nodded. “Work went well,” he informed her after a moment. “Tell mum about your one-hundred metre time today.”

Amicia shrugged weakly, and Mélie, who had remained silent for the duration of their conversation, cut in. “She did it in eleven seconds. It was amazing.” 

Béatrice’s eyes widened in surprise. “Did you really? That  _ is _ amazing.”

“It was eleven and a half seconds, Mélie,” Amicia corrected. “And thank you, mum.” 

“I bet I could run faster,” Hugo decided, ripping his napkin in half. 

“Really?” Amicia challenged. He nodded eagerly. “We’ll have a race after dinner.” 

They finished up and headed outside. It was getting dark, but they decided down the sidewalk seemed close enough to one-hundred metres. 

“Three,” Robert began. “Two…”

Hugo ran on two, and Amicia was right behind him. After a moment of sprinting, she decided she would inflate his ego and let him win. She slowed her pace, and Hugo passed her quickly. 

“I win! I win!” he declared happily, only slightly out of breath. “I am faster than Amicia!!” 

“Yes, yes you are,” Amicia chuckled, ruffling his hair. “I’m very impressed.”

“Thanks!” he told her with a cheeky grin. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards the house where everyone stood, having watched the race.

“Good job, Hugo!” Arthur told him, offering his fist for a fist bump. Hugo smiled shyly and bumped his fist to Arthur’s. “Kachowww,” Arthur exclaimed, mimicking an explosion, earning a small giggle from Hugo. 

Everyone told Hugo what a good job he had done, and Mélie gave Amicia a knowing smile. Mélie pulled her aside and whispered, “That was really sweet. No way would I have let Arthur win.”

“You would have let Hugo win though,” Amicia decided. Mélie gave her a ‘don’t count on it’ look, but Amicia knew better.

“Well, Arthur and I should get going,” she decided, giving Arthur a pointed look. 

Arthur looked at his phone, checking the time. “Shoot, we need to be back before dad.”

“I know,” Mélie sighed. “Thank you for dinner, Mrs. and Mr. de Rune.”

“Anytime, Mélie,” Robert smiled.

“See you later, Arthur!” Lucas called brightly, much to Amicia’s surprise. She made a mental note to text him later and see what had changed between them. 

Arthur smiled back at him. “See ya later Lucas and Hugo. See ya later, Rodric,” he added with a small smirk. Rodric swallowed and nodded.

Lucas briskly walked down the street, towards his house. Mélie and Arthur turned to leave, but Robert stopped them. 

“Amicia, be a polite host and walk them halfway to the metro,” Robert ordered.

“It’s fine, Mr. de Rune,” Mélie vowed, walking down the driveway with Arthur. “You don’t want Amicia walking back alone.”

“I’ll come,” Rodric offered. “Keep you guys safe.”

After checking that she had her phone in case of an emergency, the four began walking to the metro. 

Rodric and Arthur walked ahead of them, Mélie and Amicia trailing behind. She could hear them talking and laughing, and Amicia was just grateful Rodric was able to alliterate a proper sentence. 

They talked about school and other topics that did not require much thought, and before long, they reached what was about halfway to the metro. Arthur and Rodric looked behind at them, waiting expectantly. 

“Bye, and thank you for the free food, princess,” Mélie told her.

“You’re welcome anytime,” Amicia responded. After a moment of hesitation, she quickly pecked a kiss on Mélie’s cheek, just above her scar, trying to ignore the flutters in her stomach. 

Flush crept up the older girl’s neck as she hurried away. “I’ll text you, princess!” Mélie called over her shoulder. 

\---

“Arthur asked Rodric out.”

Amicia whipped around, dropping her books. “What?”

Lucas looked at her, wide-eyed. “Rodric just told me. He’s gushing.”

“Oh wow,” Amicia breathed, bending down to grab her books. “I mean, this is great… I think. Are you okay with Arthur though?”

“Arthur isn’t so bad. We talked and he's actually quite brilliant and serious about his studies,” Lucas smiled sincerely. “And Rodric is really happy,” Lucas grinned even wider, handing Amicia her chemistry notebook. “I haven’t seen him like this for a while.”

“Then I’m happy for him.”

“Moi aussi.”

\---

When Lucas asked if they would like to go with him to the Museum of Fine Arts of Bordeaux, Mélie and Amicia happily agreed. 

Lucas invited Arthur and Rodric as well, and they decided to make it a group date (with Lucas as a plus one.)

Amicia never had understood how Lucas could sit in a room and stare at a painting for hours on end, analyzing each brushstroke and line as though the artist was trying to convey a hidden message with each one. When Mélie was there it wasn’t as hard to.

Sure, Amicia didn’t understand most of Lucas’s insistent and continuous rambling, but she didn’t mind it as much when she could stand beside Mélie, holding her hand. Yes, it was just for show, but the warmth was nice nonetheless. 

Every now and then, Mélie would add something snarky to Lucas’s dialogue, but on rare occasions, she would add something incisive that as Lucas put it was, “Brilliantly worded.”

Lucas was describing how the eldest sister in Renoir’s painting ‘Two Sisters’ appeared to be studying something or someone out of the corner of her eye while her sister was blissfully unaware. “It speaks volumes about the innocence of children,” he was telling them. 

“Lucas,” Amicia interjected kindly. “I think you’re overthinking it.” 

“Just look at the pretty painting,” Mélie teased. “Don’t think, just look.”

“Speaking of looking,” Lucas began, finally tearing his eyes away from the art to look around. “where are Arthur and Rodric?”

Just then, Amicia’s phone buzzed with a frustrated text from Arthur in their group chat.

_ we’ve been waiting at the exit waiting for you guys for an hour _

_ Oh no, I’m sorry!  _ Amicia responded, trying to remember what exhibit they had been in the last time they saw the pair.

Mélie added,  _ what have you guys been doing for an hour _

Arthur texted back almost immediately,  _ making out _

_ He’s joking.  _ Rodric added quickly.  _ We’ve been watching birds not making out _

_ I’m sorry, we are coming. -Lucas _

“Lucas, you don’t need to sign your texts,” Mélie chuckled, looking up from her phone. “Your name appears beside it anyways.”

“It’s common courtesy,” Lucas explained patiently as they exited the museum. “Especially in group chats.”

Rodric and Arthur were sitting on the steps outside of the museum, waiting for them. Rodric flashed Amicia a genuine smile and a little thumbs up.

Arthur began scolding Mélie for taking so long and she was quick to pin the blame on Lucas. “We should get going,” Lucas told them after the twins bickered for a bit.

“You were the one who took forever,” Arthur huffed, “and now you want to hurry?”

“I do need to be home soon to watch Hugo,” Amicia told them, trying to avoid conflict. “But we should do this again sometime.”

Lucas nodded gratefully, and Mélie agreed. 

Before they parted ways, Amicia gave Mélie a hug, slipping the twenty in her back pocket. “Thank you,” Amicia whispered into her ear. Mélie nodded, and Amicia headed home with Lucas and Rodric. 

\---

“So,” Amicia began, propping her chin up on her palms, the grass tickling her legs. She internally scolded herself for wearing a short skirt; November was beginning to be too cold for that. “what music do you like?”

“Music,” Mélie supplied unhelpfully.

“Do you listen to ‘Girl In Red?’”

“Amicia,” Mélie sighed. “We’ve already established I’m a lesbian.”

“No,” Amicia giggled, brushing hair out of her eyes that the wind continued to blow around. “Like, do you actually like her songs?”

“Yeah,” Mélie decided after a moment. “What is your favorite?”

“‘I Wanna Be Your Girlfriend.’”

“Oooh,” Mélie groaned, rolling on her stomach. “Were you one of those girls that fell in love with her best friend?”

“My best friends are Rodric and Lucas,” Amicia told her flatly. “So no,” she added for good measure. “What’s your favorite?”

“‘Girls.’”

“That song is the definition of gay angst,” Amicia laughed.

“No, you’re the definition of gay angst.”

“What the heck does that even mean?” Amicia chuckled, rolling over to look at Mélie.

Mélie smiled, shrugging. “I don’t know,” she laughed, her eyes crinkling slightly in the corners. 

“I can tell a lot about you from knowing the music you like,” Amicia decided.

“What did you learn knowing the song I like?”

Amicia looked at her seriously, before telling her reverently, “That you like the song ‘Girls.’”

“Oh shut up,” Mélie moaned, rolling over on her back. “You are so annoying.”

Amicia knew from the slight smile that Mélie was unable to hide that she was just teasing. “Then why do you put up with me?” Amicia asked sincerely.

Mélie opened and closed her mouth a few times. “Money,” she joked.

“Mhmm,” Amicia hummed. “I know you appreciate my company.”

“I do, but that doesn’t mean you’re not annoying.”

“Says you.”

Mélie arched an eyebrow before responding, “Did I ever say I wasn’t annoying?”

“No, I suppose not.”

“Exactly, princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Also, I put the ship and a few adjectives and nouns into a plot generator. Here is the unedited transcript of what is spat out. I hope some of you find it as hilarious as I did. 
> 
> “Amicia de Rune was thinking about Mélie Cappon again. Mélie was a snarky rude with tall hair and ginger hand.
> 
> Amicia walked over to the window and reflected on her crowded surroundings. She had always loved noisy France with its spicy, spilt School. It was a place that encouraged her tendency to feel concerned.
> 
> Then she saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a snarky figure of Mélie Cappon.
> 
> Amicia gulped. She glanced at her own reflection. She was a kind, smart, soda drinker with brunette hair and short hand. Her friends saw her as a hushed, high-pitched hero. Once, she had even helped a creepy kitten recover from a flying accident.  
> But not even a kind person who had once helped a creepy kitten recover from a flying accident, was prepared for what Mélie had in store today.
> 
> The windy teased like hopping lion, making Amicia lonely. Amicia grabbed a soft pencil that had been strewn nearby; she massaged it with her fingers.
> 
> As Amicia stepped outside and Mélie came closer, she could see the large glint in her eye.
> 
> Mélie gazed with the affection of 6344 shy little lion. She said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want love."  
> Amicia looked back, even more lonely and still fingering the soft pencil. "Mélie, I'm in love with you," she replied.
> 
> They looked at each other with puzzled feelings, like two disgusted, dirty dogs laughing at a very sassy school, which had musical theater music playing in the background and two funny uncles sitting to the beat.
> 
> Amicia regarded Mélie's tall hair and ginger hand. "I feel the same way!" revealed Amicia with a delighted grin.  
> Mélie looked anxious, her emotions blushing like a burnt, bitter book.
> 
> Then Mélie came inside for a nice drink of soda.
> 
> THE END”


	5. Chapter 5

Mélie stooped down, lifting up the dirty doormat. It read ‘Welcome’, but it had the opposite effect on Amicia.

“Fucking hell,” Mélie muttered, dropping the mat on the floor, sending dirt and dust flying.

“What’s wrong?”

“Stupid arse didn’t leave the key under the mat,” Mélie grumbled.

“Do we need to call my parents?” Amicia offered, shivering. November had gotten brutally cold, very quickly, and Amicia had, stupidly, left her coat at home. 

“Nah,” Mélie shook her head, reaching into her pockets. She pulled out a small knife and began fiddling with the lock. After a moment, the keyhole turned and Amicia heard a little click. “Viola.”

“You have to do that often?” Amicia chuckled, stepping inside. Their home was awfully dark and smelled a little strange, but nothing Amicia could not handle. 

“Yes. Bedroom’s down here,” Mélie grabbed her arm somewhat forcefully to keep her from the kitchen, and guided her down the dark hallway. 

Mélie opened the door and flipped on the light switch. The room was small, a quarter of the size of Amicia’s. Two messily made beds filled most of the space; sketches covered the walls above both of the beds, some signed by Arthur and some by Mélie. 

A small nightstand, overfilling with clothes sat in the corner, a guitar carefully propped up against it, covered in carefully painted vines. Amicia could tell some effort had been put into cleaning the room, but it was still in disarray. 

Amicia carefully sat on the edge of the bed closest to her. She assumed it to be Mélie’s, due to the absence of boxer briefs that the other bed had. Mélie flopped down beside her, the mattress groaning under their combined weight. 

“I noticed your guitar,” Amicia smiled.

“And?”

“I like the painting on it.”

“Thank you,” Mélie answered. “Me and my mum painted it.”

“It’s beautiful. Are you gonna play for me?”

“Uhh,” Mélie paused thoughtfully, examining her nails. “No.”

“Please,” Amicia begged, fully aware she sounded like Hugo. “I bet you sound lovely.”

“But I don’t.”

“But you probably do!” Amicia exclaimed, bouncing on the bed. “Please! For me?”

Mélie rolled her eyes. “You’re not gonna stop, are ya?”

“Nope.”

“Fuck it. Fine.” Amicia grinned as she watched Mélie climb off her bed and grab her guitar. She plopped down on Arthur’s bed, one leg crossed over the other.

“What do you want me to play?”

“Umm…” Amicia paused. “Anything, I guess.”

“You said you like musicals, right?”

Amicia smiled, pleased Mélie had remembered. “Yes.”

“‘Dear Evan Hansen?’”

“What?” Amicia clarified. “I’ve never heard that.”

“You say you like musicals and you’ve _never_ heard ‘Dear Evan Hansen?’” Mélie looked at her in disbelief as Amicia shook her head. “Then that’s what I’m playing,” she chuckled. 

Mélie began to strum, clearing her throat multiple times. Amicia watched intently, intrigued by the way her fingers knew what and when to pluck.

She inhaled, preparing to sing, but let out a sigh. “Okay, I can’t,” Mélie interrupted herself, her voice tight. 

“Wait, why?”

“You’re staring at me!” Mélie exclaimed in a mildly accusatory tone. 

“What else do you want me to do?”

Mélie paused thoughtfully, drumming her fingers on the bed. “Lay back and close your eyes.”

“Why?”

“Just do it,” Mélie ordered. Amicia complied, and she began again. 

“He said, there’s nothing like your smile, sorta subtle, and perfect, and real.” 

Amicia relaxed slightly and smiled as Mélie’s voice went from shaky to steady as the song progressed. Her voice was clear and melodic, and her transitions from the lower to high notes were smooth and natural. Mélie seemed to let the music carry her, and the crescendos rushed through her blood, helping the song through its climax. When she finished, Amicia sat up and clapped. 

“You sound… amazing,” she gushed.

Mélie blushed and smiled shyly. “I’m not that good,” she murmured.

“Don’t even! You’re wonderful.”

“Thanks, princess,” Mélie finally let out. “Sorry if I was a little off at first, I haven’t sung for anyone since,” she swallowed. “since my mum died.”

“Oh,” Amicia breathed, unsure of what to say. _Sorry? Continue gushing about how good she sounded?_ Amicia settled for, “Well you play and sing really well. I hope you don’t ever stop.”

“Thank you.” She set the guitar back in its place in the corner and sat down beside Amicia. Mélie opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening.

Amicia sat up abruptly and whispered, “Is Arthur home?”

“No,” Mélie hissed, “He’s out with Rodric.”

Amicia nodded. “Did you lock the door when we came in?”

“Yes, I always do.”

“Mélie? Arthur?” a gravelly voice called out.

Mélie’s face went still and she whispered, “It’s my father.” Amicia nodded and she quickly shouted back, “It’s Mélie.”

Amicia heard someone walk down the hall. “Don’t yell at me!” The door opened and Mélie’s dad walked in. 

He was a terrifyingly tall man and looked a lot like the twins, though Amicia could tell if he smiled it would not be the same crooked and playful one Arthur and Mélie so often wore. His red hair was messy, but not in the way Arthur seemed to purposely mess up his hair; it looked genuinely untamed and dirty.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to,” Mélie apologized quickly, her shoulders hunched. 

He nodded understandingly and looked over at Amicia, just noticing her. “Who’s this?”

“Oh, um,” Mélie stumbled over her words. “This is Amicia. Amicia, this is my father.”

“Call me Claude,” he offered. 

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Cappon,” Amicia looked down at the bedsheets. Normally, she would stand and shake his hand, but something told her he might not appreciate that. 

“What is she?” he asked bluntly. Amicia looked to Mélie, who seemed to be equally confused. “I mean,” he backtracked. “is she a friend, classmate, one of those girls Arthur likes to bring over-”

“Friend,” Mélie quickly cut him off, grabbing Amicia’s hand, almost protectively. “She’s a friend.” 

“Hmm,” he looked at almost Amicia disbelievingly. “You don’t usually have many of those.”

Mélie rolled her eyes and retorted, “What would you know about that?”

“Hey,” he growled, his hands forming fists. He seemed to remember Amicia was there and took a deep breath. “I’ve talked to you about talking back,” Claude began, a bit calmer. The fake composure scared Amicia more than rage. At least rage was honest. “If you talk back you get disciplined. Are we at an understanding?”

A muscle in her jaw twitched and she swallowed, squeezing Amicia’s hand tighter. “Yes, I’m sorry, papa.”

“Good. I’m going to bed, don’t be too loud, okay?” Amicia nodded and Mélie sat there, looking at the ground. “Mélie, are you even listening?” 

She flinched and whispered, “Yes, papa. We will keep it down.” He turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him. 

“Are you okay?” Amicia asked quietly once the footsteps had retreated down the hall and the other door had shut. Mélie nodded and pulled her hand away from Amicia’s. “Are you sure?”

“I don’t want to talk about it, okay?” Mélie lashed out, a scowl on her face. Amicia recoiled, muttering something about how it was okay and how she shouldn’t have pressed for more. “Shit, I’m sorry Amicia,” Mélie murmured, placing her hand on Amicia’s thigh. “I shouldn’t have gotten mad, it’s not your fault.”

“It’s okay,” Amicia reassured, the pressure on her thigh was comforting. “Let’s just hang at my place from now on.”

“Okay,” Mélie decided. “I’d prefer that.”

\---

“Do you charge extra for dinner with the fam?”

Mélie chuckled. “No, just the usual fee.”

“Can I borrow you next Sunday for dinner?”

“The twenty-ninth?” Mélie clarified. 

“Yes.”

Mélie’s eyes searched hers and she asked, “You finally gonna tell them?”

“Yeah,” Amicia breathed. And even though this was all just fake, she was still terrified they would not be cool with Mélie. But it didn’t matter. _I shouldn’t hurt if it’s not real,_ Amicia tried to convince herself. But she knew it would hurt just as much as if it was real. Because she had let it become something it was not.

\---

“Oh no, he’s here.”

“Who?” Mélie did not wait for her to answer and turned around, her eyes searching the school library. 

“No, don’t look!” Amicia warned. Too late. He had seen them. “Victor, the one I dated.”

“The one that was talking shit in the hallways?”

Amicia nodded and looked over her shoulder. He made eye contact with her and smiled. 

“The one I almost beat up?”

Amicia did not respond. He was on his way over. “He’s coming. Shit.”

“I’m going to kiss you,” Mélie hissed. “Now.”

“What?”

Mélie wrapped her hand around the back of Amicia’s neck, pulling her close. Amicia froze, looking at Mélie, who was far closer than Amicia appreciated. She stiffened and tried to pull away, but Mélie held her in place. 

Before Amicia could even comprehend what was happening, Mélie pressed her lips against hers and pulled away. Amicia struggled to breathe and her lips tingled, almost painfully. 

“He’s gone,” Mélie whispered triumphantly. “We got rid of him.”

Amicia’s mind raced and she struggled to find her thoughts. “You kissed me?”

Mélie shook her head and smiled at Amicia. “Yes, silly, I kissed you,” She added under her breath, “Victor saw and he’s gone.” 

Amicia placed her fingers to her lips, almost checking to see that they were still there. “You wanted him gone, so you kissed me.”

“Yeah, princess,” Mélie quirked an eyebrow at her. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Amicia sighed, her legs a little shaky. “I’m fine.”

\---

“Mum, Dad,” Amicia sat at the dinner table, Friday night, hardly eating. “can I bring over the person I’m dating for dinner on Sunday?” Amicia chose her words carefully, electing to avoid any pronouns.

Béatrice’s face lit up. “Of course!” Robert put his hand over hers and she calmed down slightly. “Of course,” she repeated, more composed. 

“We’d love that,” Robert smiled. “I’m excited to meet them.”

“He better be polite,” Béatrice decided, still smiling. “You deserve someone who is polite.”

Amicia chuckled. “They are polite,” _When she wants to be,_ she thought. “I hope you like them,” Amicia added, meaning every word she said. “I really hope you like them.”

“You are a good judge,” Béatrice told her seriously. “If you like him, I probably will too.”

“But if Lion doesn’t like them, they aren’t staying long,” Robert added, grinning widely. “Also, can I cook?”

“Ouch,” Béatrice murmured.

“We want to make a good impression,” he teased.

“Daddy should cook,” Hugo cut in for the first time. He had been watching the conversation with a puzzled look, but now he was certain of himself. “Daddy should cook, _please_.”

“None taken,” Béatrice laughed. “And yes, you can cook. I need to go to the shop so I won’t have time.”

“Okay,” Amicia breathed. “Perfect.”

\---

“Before we go in,” Amicia grabbed Mélie’s hand, and she realized she was shaking. “just…”

Mélie’s eyes searched Amicia’s and she nodded slowly. “It’s gonna be okay,” she comforted. “If they freak out it doesn’t even matter, because we’re not _actually_ dating.”

“Right.” Amicia swallowed and nodded. “We’re not actually dating, so it doesn’t matter.”

“It’s gonna be okay.” Mélie took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “They love you no matter what.” Amicia squeezed back and reached for the door handle, right as the door swung open. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's kinda been a while. Or maybe not haha. Life just hit me quite suddenly, and I have had a lot on my plate. School, relationships, and all the works. Thank you for your patience and thank you for reading!

Robert stood in the doorway, wearing a pink apron that said: ‘Kiss the Cook.’

“You guys hungry?” he politely questioned.

Mélie and Amicia just stood there, still holding hands. She felt a spike of panic stab through her chest, and she tightened her grip on the girl’s hand. _It will be okay, it will be okay,_ she told herself repeatedly. 

“Nice to see you, _Mélie_ ,” Robert smiled widely and stepped aside, ushering the girls in. “How are you?”

Mélie blushed, and the tips of her ears turned crimson. “Good,” she squeaked out, barely making any sound at all. She cleared her throat and tried again. “Good. How are you, Mr. de Rune?”

Robert grinned at her, wiping his hand on the apron before offering it to Mélie. “Just wonderful.”

He led them into the kitchen and poured them both a glass of water, Mélie taking it before sitting at a barstool. “Where are mum and Hugo?” Amicia asked after sipping her water.

“Remember? She wanted to do some early Christmas shopping. She texted right before you came in and said she’s on her way home,” he answered happily, stirring whatever was in the pot. 

As if on cue, Amicia heard the garage door open, and Hugo ran inside squealing. “Amicia, _and_ Mélie!” he cried happily, throwing himself at the latter.

Amicia watched as Mélie hugged him back a little stiffly, but a hug was a hug. He pulled away and embraced Amicia before telling her, “I bought a little Christmas tree for my bedroom.” 

“That’s amazing,” Amicia told him, trying to sound enthusiastic, “I can’t wait to see it.” 

Béatrice walked into the room, her arms full of shopping bags. Her eyes darted to Mélie and she had a somewhat confused expression.

“Nice to see you, Mélie,” Béatrice smiled before setting the bags down. She turned to Amicia and asked, “I thought you said you were bringing over the person you’re dating...” she trailed off.

Amicia blushed and looked at Mélie helplessly. Mélie stood up and offered her hand, taking Amicia’s when it was offered in return. The gesture was comforting and greatly appreciated. 

“Oh,” Béatrice let out softly. “You _are_ the person Amicia is dating.” Mélie nodded weakly and pulled her hand away, but Amicia took her hand back, suddenly feeling defensive. Béatrice noticed and reassured quickly, “That’s fine, Amicia,” 

Amicia nodded, trying to take deep breaths. It was silent for a moment, except for Robert humming joyfully in the background.

Amicia felt the pressure growing in the room and she was unsure of how to alleviate it. Just when she was going to find some excuse to go to the bathroom, 

Hugo stage whispered, “Do you guys kiss?” 

Mélie’s face turned the color of a tomato and Amicia was sure hers did as well. They stood there awkwardly for long enough that even Hugo could tell, they indeed kissed.

“How about we eat!” Robert suggested after both Mélie and Amicia stood there like idiots, for _far_ too long.

“Good idea,” Amicia sighed. The situation seemed to be spiraling out of her control, but she was unsure of how to gain a grasp on it again. 

The two bumped into their seats and Mélie managed to knock her silverware on the floor. She quickly picked it up, placing it on the table with a clatter. 

“So, Mélie,” Béatrice began after taking a bite of the soup, “how long have you and Amicia been,” she hesitated slightly, “dating?”

“About the third week of school,” Mélie supplied cautiously, wiping her spoon on a napkin. 

Béatrice’s eyes widened. “So for a while then.” A sudden look of realization washed over her and she glanced over at Robert who was trying to suppress a smile, “You knew, didn’t you?”

“What?” Robert feigned innocence, using his napkin to cover his smile. “Amicia never told me.”

“But you knew, and you didn’t tell me.”

“Wasn’t for me to tell you,” Robert shrugged. 

Amicia sighed and slumped back in her seat, wringing her napkin in her hands. It ripped loudly and Mélie looked at her strangely. 

“You okay?” she mouthed. Amicia nodded, giving her a small but uncertain smile.

“If I ever get a girlfriend,” Hugo cut in, slurping his soup obnoxiously, “I hope she is like Mélie.”

“What do you mean?” Mélie looked at him with genuine curiosity. 

“I want her to be nice like you, and play race cars, and pick flowers with me.”

Amicia watched Mélie’s heart melt, and the girl’s grin spread to Amicia. “I bet you’ll find someone like that,” Mélie told him after a moment. 

“I hope.”

Robert and Mélie made small talk about school or whatever, and to be honest, Amicia was hardly listening. She was too focused on how happy and genuine Mélie seemed, and how she knew just what to say to make everyone laugh. The tension had been alleviated, and Amicia appreciated that, even if she was not the one in control. 

The conversation made its way to possible career choices and Mélie explained that she wanted to do something related to computer software. Amicia realized that Mélie had asked her what she was interested in, so Amicia informed her that she wanted to be a pediatrician. 

Hugo sat up at the word _pediatrician_. He had been staring at the table in boredom, but now he was alert. 

“Mélie, did you know Amicia had to go to the pediatrician last year?” he asked, excited to be a part of the ‘grown-up’ talk. Mélie shook her head and Hugo explained, “During her running race she tripped and fell on her face.”

“Oh Hugo, no please, don’t,” Amicia begged, quickly realizing what he was talking about. 

Despite her pleas, he continued, “She had to get stitches on her elbow, and she was crying so much that I got her a flower to make her happy,” he smiled proudly at the memory. “Daddy has a video of it if you want to see.” 

Mélie nodded enthusiastically and Amicia shook her head quickly. “No, no. We don’t need to watch that right now. Or ever.” 

“You embarrassed, princess?” Mélie teased, leaning towards her. 

Amicia leaned back, shaking her head, and nearly fell off her seat. Mélie grabbed her shoulder, pulling her forward, smiling smugly. “No,” she lied, resituating herself. “But we are _not_ watching it.” 

Robert chuckled, “Mélie, if it makes you feel better, I deleted it a while ago per Amicia’s request.”

“I have plenty of other embarrassing videos of her though.”

“ _Dad_ ,” Amicia whined, recoiling at the thought of all of the other videos and pictures he must have had from her childhood, “ _Please,_ no.”

Mélie looked at Amicia sympathetically, still smiling, “Maybe some other time, Mr. de Rune.”

“Oh good,” he smiled, clapping his hands together, “You’re coming back.”

“If I’m allowed to, sir.”

“You’re welcome any time,” Béatrice decided, setting her fork down. She reached across the table, giving Mélie’s arm a squeeze. The girl flinched slightly but did not try to pull away, which Amicia felt was a good thing. 

She tried to suppress the smile that was forming on her face when she heard those words. She was just grateful Béatrice liked her girlfriend, well, her _fake_ girlfriend. 

When it was time for Mélie to leave, Hugo gave her a hug and had her promise to return. Béatrice and Robert politely said goodbye and Amicia ushered her outside, shutting the door behind them. 

“Here,” Amicia quickly slipped Mélie the twenty euros and gave her a hug. “Thank you, I had a really nice time.”

“They took it better than I expected,” Mélie told her, “And I had a good time too.”

Amicia could see the curtain shift, a sliver of light spilling out on the porch, and she realized Béatrice and Robert were likely watching them. Mélie noticed too and whispered, “Are they watching us?”

“Ugh, yes,” Amicia sighed, rolling her eyes, “Sorry.”

“Hey, don’t be,” Mélie told her, grabbing her hand, “I should get going.”

“Wait, before you do,” Mélie turned back around and Amicia whispered, “shouldn’t we kiss or something?”

“Oh, yeah, good idea.”

Amicia wrapped her arms around Mélie’s neck and allowed her to pull her in. She tried not to enjoy it. She didn’t _want_ to enjoy the warmth, and pressure, and sweet taste of whatever chapstick Mélie used, but the flutters in her stomach and her shaking knees made a fool of her. 

When the two pulled apart, Mélie smiled at her, “I’ll see you later, princess.”

“See ya,” Amicia let out, only slightly breathless. She watched Mélie hop down the steps and walk down the driveway. _Had she always walked so perfectly?_

She shook the thought out of her head and headed inside, shutting the door behind her, ignoring the way Robert and Hugo sped away from the room, attempting to look nonchalant. 

She sat down on the couch and just smiled, fingering the fabric of her pants absentmindedly. After a moment, Béatrice placed a hand on her shoulder and asked, “She really makes you happy, doesn’t she?”

Amicia nodded, still smiling, “She makes me really happy.”

“Then I’m happy for you, darling.”


	7. Chapter 7

Amicia lay on the couch, Mélie’s arm wrapped around her shoulders. Arthur, Lucas, and Rodric were seated on the ground, with Béatrice, Hugo, and Robert seated on the other couch. They had decided to have a movie night, complete with popcorn, pizza, and the second Harry Potter movie. 

When there was a harsh rapping on the door, Amicia was volunteered by Béatrice to go open it. She got up grudgingly, not wanting to leave Mélie’s warm arms, the fuzzy blanket or miss the scene where Aragog tries to kill Ron and Harry.

Amicia slowly walked over to the door and slowly opened it, revealing a large man in sweats and a black hoodie. His hair was a mess and he appeared exhausted, or drunk, Amicia wasn’t certain.

“Are Mélie and Arthur there?” The moment he opened his mouth, his breath told her he was drunk, not tired.

“Uhh… yes,” Amicia was hidden partially by the door, and she looked over at the twins who were both looking at her strangely. “Do you need them, Mr. Cappon?”

“Yes,” was his gruff reply. Mélie and Arthur appeared beside her, and Amicia opened the door for him to come in.

“What do you want?” Arthur looked at him suspiciously, arms crossed over his chest. 

He ignored the question and asked, “Is this your girlfriend?” He gestured at Amicia, looking at Arthur.

“No,” Mélie responded calmly, arms folded defensively. “She’s mine.”

“Mine what?” he asked stupidly, scratching the back of his neck.

“My girlfriend.” 

His face melted from confusion to disgust, and Mélie just rolled her eyes in reaction. “Whatever you want, can we take it outside?”

His eyes narrowed but he nodded slowly. “I’ll be back in a sec,” Mélie promised, tugging Arthur outside with her before shutting the door. 

Amicia went and sat down on the couch, Lucas, and Rodric still on the floor. “What was that about?” Béatrice murmured quietly, stroking Hugo’s hair.

“You know as much as I do,” she shrugged. But she was nervous. Mélie’s sass would likely get her in trouble later, or Claude would be too drunk to remember by the time she came home, Amicia wasn’t sure. 

Lucas and her shared a nervous look, and Amicia sat down on the couch, biting her nails; a nasty habit Béatrice insisted she stop. But this time, Béatrice didn’t say anything, although she looked over pointedly. 

Amicia didn’t feel too anxious until Arthur’s voice rose loud enough to be heard clearly from inside. Robert’s eyebrows furrowed at the commotion, and Amicia stood up, walking over to the door.

She listened as Mélie matched Arthur’s tone and level, and grew increasingly worried when Calude began to raise his voice, no, shout, as well. Amicia let her hand hover over the doorknob, ready to open the door and intervene if she heard anything too concerning. She looked down and realized her hand was shaking, so she let it rest on the cool metal handle.

Amicia’s hand froze on the knob when she heard a sharp _slap_ echo outside, followed by a stunned silence. She could faintly make out the sound of Béatrice’s startled gasp, and Arthur shouting. Her hearing seemed off, like she was underwater, until she heard Arthur cry out, “Don’t you touch her, that’s my sister!”

That snapped her from her daze, and before she knew what she was doing, she was turning the knob with a _click_ and swinging open the door into the cold night. _Claude_. He was standing there, his hand gripping Mélie’s shirt; his face mere inches from hers. Mélie was flinching and trying to draw away, and Arthur was yanking on Claude’s shirt.

“Hey!” Amicia shouted, and lunged at him like a ravenous animal. He turned to look at her and took a step back, away from her and Mélie. She was across the porch in two strides, but before Amicia’s hand could contact his face, someone had wrapped their arms around her waist.

“Amicia, don’t!” Rodric insisted. She struggled, but his grip on her was too strong. 

She went limp, and Robert quickly came running outside. He grabbed Amicia and Mélie, pushing them both inside, blocking the door with his body. “Stay in here, Amicia,” he ordered before slamming the door behind him. 

She sucked in a shuddery breath and let out a heaving gasp. Mélie stood beside her, as still as a marble statue, and as colorless as one as well; her hand on her cheek. 

Béatrice put Hugo down, leaving him on the couch by Lucas, and rushed over to the girls. She pulled them over to the couch and sat them down, placing a gentle hand on each of their shoulders. 

“Are you guys okay?” Lucas whispered.

Amicia nodded and turned her head to look at Mélie. She was still holding a hand over her cheek, and when Amicia reached over to gently pry it away, she flinched. Amicia drew back, and Mélie then placed her hand on her lap. Her cheek was red. 

“Mél?”

She shook her head gently and turned her head away from Amicia. She then leaned back, letting her head rest against the couch, before shutting her eyes. 

Amicia could still hear shouting outside, but it soon stopped, and she heard a car door slam. Rodric, Arthur, and Robert all came inside, Arthur slamming the door behind him, causing Mélie to shoot out of her seat. 

“Hey,” Arthur walked over and pulled Mélie into the first hug she had seen them share. He squeezed her tightly, not letting go. “You okay?” he murmured.

Mélie nodded slowly, her head buried in Arthur’s shoulder, muffling her voice. “Did he leave?”

“He did,” Robert told her when Arthur took a moment to answer. “He wanted you to come home.” 

“Then,” Mélie pushed away from Arthur and went to the front door, pulling on her coat, “we need to go home before he’s more upset.” 

“No,” Amicia wanted to shout but forced her voice to stay gentle. “You’re not going back,” she insisted, wrapping her arm around Mélie. “ _Please_.”

Mélie began to argue, but Robert politely shushed her. “You’re staying here, at least for the night. We have a guest room you’re more than welcome to stay in.”

“Arthur is welcome at my place,” Rodric murmured, taking his hand. 

“I agree, they shouldn’t go home,” Lucas added softly. “Mr. Cappon needs to…” Lucas hesitated. “He needs to take a break.”

Mélie looked down at the floor, drawing away from Amicia. “I don’t want to be a burden.”

“You’re not, honey,” Béatrice promised, almost sternly. “You’re an honorary member of the family now.” 

Mélie offered her a wavering smile and nodded her head. It was decided. She would spend the night at the de Runes and Arthur would spend the night at Rodric’s. 

Lucas texted his grandfather who told him he could also spend the night at Rodric’s, so Béatrice put Hugo to bed and then drove the boys to Rodric’s place. Robert left the girls on the couch while he went upstairs to add blankets to the guest bed.

Both of them were silent, and Amicia held Mélie’s hand while they waited for Robert to say the room was ready. He came back down, and Amicia led Mélie upstairs and showed her the guest room. 

Mélie didn’t bother to undress, she just got under the covers in her sweats and hoodie. Amicia sat on the edge of the bed beside her until Robert and Béatrice came to say goodnight.

“Goodnight, girls,” Robert whispered, turning off the light switch. 

“Goodnight, thank you,” Mélie murmured. Her parents stood there until Amicia left the room and went back to her’s, shutting the door behind her.

Amicia lay in bed for an hour or so, staring at her ceiling. That night had been... _A lot._ Her door creaked open, and the hall light flooded into her room, casting a long shadow on the floor.

“Amicia?” Mélie whispered, standing in the doorway.

“Mél?”

"Can I come in?”

“Yeah.” Amicia sat up and the door shut, making the room dark again. She heard Mélie making her way over, careful as to not bump into anything. When she bumped the edge of the bed, she climbed on it, laying next to Amicia.

The two were silent. “Amicia?” a soft voice beside her asked.

“Yeah?”

“Why did you come outside?” Her mind blanked. _Why did I go outside?_ “You don’t have to answer,” she added quietly after a moment.

Amicia shut her eyes and reached for Mélie’s hand. When she found it, she squeezed it comfortingly. “I was scared.”

“For me?”

“Yes.” The two just breathed, and Amicia chewed her lower lip. “I didn’t want you to get hurt.”

“Thank you.” Amicia wrapped her arm around Mélie’s shoulder, and Mélie laid her head on her chest, closing her eyes. “Why did you pick me?” she yawned after a moment.

“Pick you?”

“You could have fake-dated anyone,” she sighed sleepily. “Why me?”

Amicia thought about it for a moment while stroking Mélie’s hair, gently untangling it. When she finally opened her mouth to answer, a small snore from Mélie told her she didn’t really need to. 


	8. Chapter 8

Although Amicia had only really known Mélie for a few months, she didn’t seem to be a particularly complicated person, at least not once you’d spent enough time with her. That’s why Amicia was able to gauge what her reaction would be after  _ that _ night. 

She would either be just a tad bit clingy, or she would distance herself. Unfortunately, Mélie seemed to be doing the latter; avoiding her in the halls, hardly speaking to her in class, and responding to her texts up to days after they were sent. 

It annoyed the hell out of Amicia. She just wanted to talk. She just wanted to let her know that she didn’t view her any differently. She just wanted to let Mélie know she was  _ not _ a burden. But, with Mélie avidly avoiding her, it was nearly impossible. 

Amicia had cornered her in the hallway on the last day of school before holiday break, almost pressing her against the wall so that she could not make an escape. “You have to come over around Christmas at least once,” she attempted to convince Mélie. “You’re my girlfriend, and it wouldn't be believable otherwise.”

Mélie appeared thoughtful for a moment, staring at the ceiling. “No, Amicia,” she said after a long, deliberate pause.

“Why?”

“I just couldn’t.”

“I won't accept that answer,” Amicia stated firmly, crossing her arms over her chest in an attempt to look stern. “Why?”

Mélie furrowed her eyebrows. “Don’t you think that’s going a little-” she swallowed, her face scrunching up, “a little too far?”

“How? It’s just dinner or something.”

“Yeah, but,” Mélie lowered her voice, “I think they like me enough already. And we aren’t going to do this forever, so why make them think it’s so…” she hesitated for a long moment, “official?” 

“True,” Amicia stared at the floor, digging her toe into the ground. “Can we hang out after Christmas?”

“As friends or as a date?”

“Either.” 

Mélie gave her a small smile. “Yeah, let’s do that.” 

\---

Amicia had enjoyed her holiday break. She hadn’t seen much of the Cappons, Lucas, or Rodric. Mélie and her had hardly spoken other than a, “Merry Christmas,” text. But, the time with family and the time away from school was nice.

Laying in bed, she was suddenly plagued by a strange question:  _ should I break up with Mélie, and if so, when? _ She rolled over, pushing the thoughts out of her head. It would take care of itself. Things like that usually did. 

_ I mean, _ she thought for a moment,  _ nothing is stopping us from just fake dating forever.  _

“Oh my gosh,” she murmured, slapping her forehead. “I’m so freaking stupid.”

\---

The Sunday before school was set to start, Amicia woke up shivering with a fever. Her mother deduced it to her immune system being exhausted after the holidays. Amicia chalked it up to stress. Stress over what? She was not entirely certain, but she  _ had _ been stressed. 

Amicia texted Lucas and Rodric, hoping they could collect her homework for her. Rodric’s family had decided to go on an extended holiday, and Lucas had a science club after school.

_ Why don’t I collect your work and give it to Mélie after school? Then she could drop it off at your place?  _ Lucas texted.

But Amicia didn’t want that. Well, she wanted it, but did Mélie want it? She had been acting awfully odd.  _ I’m not sure,  _ she responded.

Lucas’s typing bubble went up and then down again. A moment later he responded,  _ I just texted her. She says she is happy to. _

Amicia felt like a weight was lifted off her chest. Mélie would be honest with Lucas, so she had no reason to doubt the answer Lucas had received. She still wanted to see Amicia.

\---

Louise came over to take care of Amicia on Monday, bringing her food and water, along with cool rags. So, when she heard someone coming up the stairs, she expected Louise. Instead, Mélie came rushing through the door.

“Hey,” she took a deep breath and looked around before placing a stack of papers on Amicia’s clean desk. “Here’s your work. How are you feeling?”

Amicia sat up and smiled, and Mélie smiled too. “A little better. I think I’ll be back next week.”

“Good, because I don’t want to have to bring you your homework,” Mélie teased, a lopsided grin on her face. “What do you even have?”

“Sore throat and fever,” Amicia croaked, silently marveling at how  _ normal _ Mélie seemed. So, she didn’t hate Amicia after all. 

Mélie walked over to the edge of her bed and stood there for a moment. She then leaned over, brushing her lips against Amicia’s forehead. “Hmm,” she sighed thoughtfully before pressing her lips against Amicia’s forehead again. “Yeah, you’ve definitely got a fever.”

Amicia froze, her mind hazy. “Aren’t you worried about getting sick?”

“Nah,” Mélie smirked. “I’d actually appreciate it if you’d cough in my mouth.”

“Disgusting,” Amicia groaned, flopping back against her pillow, staring up at her ceiling fan.

“Absolutely,” she murmured in agreement. She leaned over, blocking Amicia’s view of her ceiling fan. Before Amicia could do as much as quirk an eyebrow, she was on top of Amicia, pressing her lips to hers.

Amicia let her for a moment before gently pushing her away. She was completely baffled. No one was even home, except for Louise. Didn’t Mélie realize that?  _ There is no one to perform for. Why would she kiss me? _

“No one is watching, you don’t have to right now,” flew out of her mouth. Her voice was too blunt. She hadn’t meant to sound defensive. She wanted to take the words back, or at least the tone. 

Mélie’s face twisted but she quickly replaced it with her expressionless mask, the one Amicia didn’t like to see. “Of course,” she responded, her voice forced as she pushed herself off of Amicia and the bed.

It was silent, and Amicia coughed before sitting up. She cleared the phlegm from her throat and asked quietly, “Mél, are you okay?”

“Yeah,” she answered quickly, brushing the question off as she walked to the door. “I need to go. I’ll be sure to have Lucas or Rodric drop off your schoolwork tomorrow.”

“Mél, wait,” Amicia pleaded, her brows furrowed with worry. She turned around, her eyes giving away a glimmer of hope. Hope for what, Amicia was not certain.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

Mélie shot her an unwavering smile. “Of course, princess.” She waited a moment to see if Amicia would add anything and when she didn’t, she said, “Feel better,” and left, closing the door gently behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't kiss sick people. don't cough in their mouths. stay healthy.


	9. Chapter 9

They weren’t talking again. At least this time, Mélie did not pretend everything was okay. After she came over to bring Amicia her homework, she didn’t attempt any fake smiles or halfhearted conversations. After a week of it, Amicia was no longer even certain if Mélie was avoiding her, or if _she_ was avoiding _Mélie._

 _This is stupid_ , Amicia thought during their shared Language Arts class. _I am stupid... This is stupid... Just talk to her._

That’s what Lucas and Rodric had told her to do. She’d explained the situation to the best of her abilities, that Mélie had kissed her and that she’d pushed her away. She had to leave out the whole fake dating thing, so the advice they gave her may not have been _entirely_ relevant, but talking to her still seemed like a good idea. 

But Amicia hadn’t. She wanted to, but she didn’t want to. That’s why, when she was walking home from school, alone because Lucas had tutoring and Rodric was with Arthur, and Mélie called her name from somewhere behind her, relief and stress washed over her all at once, causing her to freeze.

“Amicia!” called a slightly out of breath Mélie. She caught up to her in a few strides. 

“What’s up?” Amicia replied with all of the nonchalance she had left. 

“Umm,” she paused, reaching for her words. “Can we talk?”

Amicia swallowed. Nothing good ever started with, “Can we talk.” _Nothing_. 

“Can we talk later?” slipped out. That was not what she was supposed to say. “I need to be home soon to watch Hugo.” 

Mélie shut her eyes and stood still for a long moment. “No, Amicia. We _need_ to talk.” Her voice was firm yet shaking. “Right now,” she added as an afterthought. She opened her eyes and checked to see that she had Amicia’s attention. “We need to stop this.”

“I agree,” Amicia let out quickly. “I hate not talking; it’s just stressful and stupid, and I just-”

“No,” Mélie cut her off. She sighed, looking up at the sky. “We need to stop whatever the hell this is.”

“I-I don’t think I know what you mean.”

“Yes you do,” Mélie almost laughed. “You’ve gotten everything you needed from this little arrangement, so why are we still doing this?”

“How do you know I’ve gotten everything?” was her weak response. 

“I’m not stupid,” she glowered. “You’ve told your family and friends that you like girls as well as boys. Creepy guys are leaving you alone,” she began, ticking off a finger for each point she made. “And no one is fucking stupid enough to still think you’re dating Rodric or Lucas.”

Amicia stuttered. “So what? Why can’t we just keep doing this?” She knew she sounded dumb. She knew her reasoning was dumb, but she was still going to try. 

“Because we’re dragging your family and friends along.” She sounded exasperated and tired. Amicia noticed the bags under her eyes that were not usually there. “And Hugo really likes me,” she sighed. “Do you know what he told me that night I stayed over at your house?” Amicia shook her head slowly. “He told me that I’m like another big sister. And Rodric?” she laughed. “He asks me for all sorts of advice about Arthur. And Lucas tells me about his girl problems. This,” she gestured between her and Amicia, “is not fair to them.” 

“Wow,” she breathed, unsure of what else to say. “But when we are done, you’ll still hang around,” she protested quietly. 

“You know that’s not true.”

“Mél,” she whispered, “even if the romance wasn’t real, we still built a relationship. A… A friendship.” Amicia’s voice faltered. “Right?”

“I-I just don’t even know how I feel anymore. I don’t even know what about us is real, okay?”

“But,” she made a noise that sounded vaguely like an old car struggling to start. She cleared her throat and tried again. “But, we are still friends? Why can’t we just-”

Mélie opened her mouth and Amicia went quiet. “I am lying to everyone, including myself. It’s not real and it _never_ was. So fuck all of this bullshit and pretending. Let’s just be done!”

Amicia nodded, hot tears rolling down her cheeks. She wasn’t sure when they had started falling, but she didn’t care. “Okay.”

Mélie looked almost taken aback that she had given in. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Amicia repeated. “I get it. None of this was real and we are done.”

\---

After sprinting the rest of the way home (in a time that would even impress her track coach) and locking herself in her bedroom without a word to anyone, she let herself cry. Not just a few tears cry but _really_ cry. Loud, heaving sobs wracked through her chest and filled her room. 

Everyone seemed to understand something had gone terribly wrong, so she cried, uninterrupted until it was dark. 

“Come on, Amicia,” she sniffled, looking out her window, realizing how much time she had allowed to pass. “Pull yourself together.” So she did. Still sniffling, she stood up and mopped off her face with tissues before retreating back to her bed to lay down. 

It was then that she realized her grave mistake. The mistake of letting Mélie become someone that got her out of bed each morning. Letting her become someone that she scanned the halls for. 

Letting Mélie become someone that she spent each day looking forward to. 

Her phone buzzed. It had been buzzing while she was crying, but she’d managed to ignore it. She rolled over and picked it up. Four messages from Rodric along with six missed calls, and one message from Lucas. Lucas was never the type to spam, unlike Rodric. He knew she would respond when she was ready.

_Hey. Are you okay? -Lucas_

A few minutes later, Rodric had started his frantic spam. 

_Arthur told me that Mélie told him that you broke up with her. Is that true?_

_Amicia_

_Amicia???_

_Pls answer, are you okay???_

He’d waited a few minutes before texting, _Arthur and Lucas said I should leave you alone. let me know when you are ready to talk_

Amicia sighed, dropping her phone on the bed, watching it tumble to the ground. She could respond later, or never, it didn’t really matter. 

_How kind of Mélie to say that I broke up with her, not vice versa. Actually,_ she realized silently, _that was kind. Better than that she broke up with me._ Not that Amicia cared who broke up with who. It didn’t make a difference. But, as usual, Mélie was still trying to be nice. 

Amicia was overwhelmed with the sudden masochistic urge to push the knife deeper into the wound, and soon, she was holding her phone again. She opened up the music app and went into her playlists. 

_Musicals._

Her finger hovered over the play button. 

_Is this a bad idea?_

_Yes._

_Fuck it. May as well pour some salt on as well._

She smashed down on the screen and flopped back against her bed, closing her eyes. 

“He thought I was awesome? My brother?”

“Definitely!”

“How?”

“Well, he said, there’s nothing like your smile, sorta subtle, and perfect, and real.”

Amicia was taken straight back to Mélie’s messy room, laying on her equally messy bed. Artwork covered the walls. Her perfectly painted guitar, nimble fingers, and shaking voice that grew clearer with each crescendo filled her mind. 

Her smile. 

That’s what Amicia remembered clearest. No haze surrounded Mélie’s crooked grin. 

Amicia’s eyes grew blurry and unfocused, sending the edges of her vision into a drunken stumble. As her vision blurred, so did the memory. The melody stopped, and she was back in her room, completely alone. 

It began to play again. But this time, she was still in her room, twisting the mess of tissues in her hands.

It was just her phone.

This time, Mélie wasn’t there singing for her. As much as Amicia wished she could be, she was not. She wasn't there singing, or talking, or laughing, or kissing. And she wouldn’t be. 

Only the memories. 


	10. Chapter 10

After falling asleep and waking up at some odd hour of the night, Amicia checked her phone. The messages she had neglected to respond to flooded her screen and the reality of what happened that day punched her in the gut. She immediately felt nauseous and stumbled into the bathroom, hovering by the sink. After a few deep breaths, she headed back to her bed and grabbed her phone to check the time. _One in the morning._

She frowned, taking a moment to respond to both Lucas and Rodric. 

_I am fine. I will tell you about it in the morning. Thank you._

Amicia knew Lucas would not respond until later in the morning, as he had a _very_ healthy sleeping schedule. Rodric, on the other hand, responded almost immediately. 

_Okay I am glad you are okay Tell me about it tmrw and get some sleep_

Amicia chuckled at his misspelling of “tomorrow” and texted back, _Y_ _ou too._ _Goodnight._

Her stomach growled, but she ignored it. Maybe it was her way of punishing herself, or maybe she was just genuinely too exhausted to travel downstairs just to grab something to eat. She flopped back down on her bed and let herself feel hazy. 

_It was all just a dream_ , she decided to tell herself. _Mélie_ _was just a weirdly fantastical dream, but you wake up and you can’t obsess over the dream because it was just a dream._

Just a dream. 

\---

School was… going to be hard. Very hard. But Amicia refused to be a weepy mess. She would go in with her head held high, shoulders back, and a smile plastered on her face. Most people wouldn’t even know what had happened.

So, when Béatrice opened Amicia’s door the next morning to check on her, she was ready with her hair done in its usual braid, and makeup to cover her face’s puffiness. 

“Here,” she handed Amicia a glass of water. “You’re probably severely dehydrated after… last night.” Béatrice eyed her as she gulped down the glass. “Are you going to school today? You do not have to.”

“I’m going,” Amicia told her firmly. Not going would be a victory for Mélie. Or maybe Mélie didn’t even care. But she’d made up her mind. She was going to school with a smile whether or not it killed her.

“Okay,” Béatrice knew not to push. “Did you want to talk about it?”

“No.”

“Okay.”

\---

Lucas and Arthur treated her like a precious porcelain doll that could be broken if tipped over. Constantly asking, “Are you okay?” and offering her food was all they seemed to know how to do. At least they cared.

But Amicia didn’t want their food, and she most certainly didn’t want their pity. She was furious with herself, and would rather be scolded and belittled than garner their sympathy. Unfortunately, they didn’t seem to understand that.

After a few days of fake smiles and promises that she was okay, Lucas was the first to take the hint, and eventually, Rodric understood as well. 

“Amicia,” Lucas frowned, his eyebrows pinched together, “you can reach out to us when you want to. For now… we will leave you alone.”

That didn’t hurt, it brought an intense wave of relief. What hurt was the way Mélie avoided her gaze in the hall and refused to speak to her in class. What hurt was the way she chose to go into her musical album and listen to _If I Could Tell Her_ each night before bed, but could no longer hear Mélie’s voice, as hard as she might try.

What hurt was the realization that she hadn’t _just_ let Mélie become someone that got her out of bed in the mornings, someone that she looked forward to seeing each day. She had become _the_ one. 

That was the realization that churned her stomach and brought on a low, mourning whimper, followed by more tears. That was the realization that almost broke her.

But she wouldn’t let Mélie break her. She refused to be the porcelain doll Rodric and Lucas thought she was. She refused to be broken.

\---

Rehearsing conversations in front of the mirror was not something Amicia usually did. But, seeing the context and the conversation she wanted to have, it felt necessary.

“Hey, Mélie!” _No no no, too casual._ It didn’t matter, and Amicia continued, “Can we talk?”

Silence.

“Okay,” she swallowed and readjusted her hair, suddenly all too conscious of the way she looked. “I-I…” _Get on with it. “_ I want to still date you… or-or something, I don’t know.”

She looked her reflection up and down. _This is stupid. Do I always look this stupid?_ Maybe it was just the way she had positioned her body and folded her arms, or her puffy eyes. Maybe she just always looked like a dimwit. It didn’t matter. 

A few practice conversations later, entailing both the best possible and worst possible responses Mélie could give her, she felt ready. Sure, her imaginary scenario where Mélie told her to ‘Fuck off’ had almost made her cry, but she reminded herself that Mélie wasn’t _that_ curt and would never say such a thing. _Probably._

\---

Rodric was going out with Arthur after school, therefore, Mélie would be walking home alone. Amicia would wait five minutes after she knew Mélie had left, run to catch up with her, and then recite her carefully scripted apology. 

Her heart was racing as the end of the school day drew nearer. When the bell rang, Amicia thought she might actually have a heart attack. But she took a few shuddery breaths, made her way outside, and watched as Mélie made her way from the schoolyard, turning in the direction of her home.

Looking down at her phone, she made note of the time. _Five minutes._ Inevitably, people decided to make small talk with her, but as soon as the five minutes were up, Amicia brushed them off with a petty excuse and hurried after Mélie.

Mélie walked fast, but Amicia caught up with her quickly. When she paused to catch her breath, Mélie kept walking. 

“Mél, wait,” she huffed, hurrying to keep up. “ _Please.”_

Mélie stopped abruptly, and Amicia ran into her. She stumbled backward, muttering an apology. Mélie was silent and made no move to stop her from falling. She managed to regain her balance, but Mélie had started walking again.

“No,” Amicia ordered sternly. “You stop and you listen to me.” The words were harsher than she’d meant them to be, but Mélie whipped around, and Amicia continued, “You were right Mélie. I made you lie to everyone. And I was lying to everyone, including myself.” Mélie was wearing her stoic mask, and Amicia had no idea what she was thinking. 

_Would it hurt her so much just to take that mask off again?_

Her mental script was gone. Completely shredded. She had no idea what she was supposed to say now. 

“I lied and convinced myself that what I felt for you was fake,” Amicia rambled. She was _definitely_ going off-script. “But it wasn’t. And it _isn’t_.” Mélie’s eyebrows pinched together, her mouth pressing together in a firm line. Amicia had managed to crack the mask.

Another deep inhale and Amicia let out in a single breath, “I love you Mélie Cappon and no amount of lying and faking is going to change that.”

The mask was no longer just cracked. It had fallen on the concrete sidewalk and shattered into pieces. Mélie’s mouth was slightly agape, her eyes wide open. A deer in the headlights.

“Say something,” Amicia begged after a long moment of silence. “Please.” She reached out with one hand, shattering Mélie’s trance.

“No, you don’t.” Her mouth was no longer open, but she still wore an expression of shock and disbelief.

“Yes, I do.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Yes, I do!” Amicia shouted, shoving her hand into Mélie's chest. “You think _I_ wouldn’t know??”

Mélie stepped back, shaking her head slowly. “Then why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I just realized.” Amicia stared at the ground, tears filling her eyes. _Why am I so damn maudlin?_

“I do too,” she murmured quietly. Mélie lifted her hand but let it fall limply at her side like a rag doll.

“You do?” Amicia looked up at Mélie.

“You think I’d go out with you for five months, charging twenty euros per date if I didn’t even _like_ you?” she laughed sarcastically. Or maybe she was just trying to keep tears from forming like Amicia was. “I didn’t even let you pay me half of the time.”

Amicia opened her mouth to say something, but Mélie cut her off. “I was just so confused about what you were doing. And I don’t want to be confused.”

“Then don’t be confused!” Amicia pleaded, grabbing Mélie’s hand. This time, she didn't let go. “Because now I know. I love you and I know I do.”

Mélie was silent, sucking on the inside of her cheek until she decided, “I’m not confused. Not if you aren’t.” She paused and pulled Amicia towards her chest, wrapping her arms around her. Cradling her and running her fingers through her hair, Amicia finally let herself cry. After a few minutes, they broke apart.

"Where do we go from here?" Mélie asked. "Like," she cracked a small smile, "are we doing this for real?"

“Yeah,” Amicia gave her a watery grin, taking her hand. “For real.”


End file.
